Like Clockwork (365 Days)
by Chika Croi
Summary: Drabble series. Based on a series of pictures I've found by Kuri Kousin, each drabble will have a different prompt based on the picture. Focuses mainly on the Briefs Family and the VB relationship. But it can be read by pretty much anybody. Some chapters may be Rated M individually. 365 Days of love, family, drama, comedy, and all of the Dragon Ball Z goodness that I can offer.
1. Day 001: Sleep Deprivation

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am so excited for this. Between working on all of my stories, I've noticed that if I focus on one story for too long or I only work on long stories for too long, I get writers block. And that's no bueno. So, when I get bored I like to look at fanart and pictures and what not, and so I went on Tumblr and I found a TON of Vegeta and Bulma pictures, and they all seemed to be made by the same person and they were so amazing and I loved the style. So I went hunting for them. And I found them. (:

Since I love drabble series, and because they help me stay on track and help me through any writers block I may have, I decided to create this story based on those pictures I found. There's quite a few of them, but the one that stood out was the 365 Days one. And so, I will create a drabble (no word limit) for each of these pictures! I'm also going to give you the link and stuff to the website so you can look at the pictures if you'd like. I love them, and they're so amazing and I love the content. Now, they don't just focus on Vegeta and Bulma but the entire Briefs family. I have kept everyone in canon character and there's no OOC, but there's no structured timeline. So this drabble below is is after the Cell Games, but the next one may be from during that three year period. Just depends on the picture. :3

Let me know what you think! (:

**Website: **ay-vb . sakura . ne . jp/_top . html  
1. Erase the spaces between the words and the periods. Obviously. xD.  
2. The website is in Japanese, but that's okay. At the top there is a list of words in English. Click on GALLERY.  
3. Left hand panel is a bunch of words, in Japanese. But the numbers 365 are obviously numerical so you can read them. Click it.  
4. There's now a drop hand box thingy to the left, and again the numbers are numerical so don't worry about not being able to read the title of the picture. Just follow along with the numbers. Click number ONE for this drabble!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama, and I am just playing around with them. I also do not own the FanArt that I am using for this drabble series. I'm not quite sure who made them, because I can't read Japanese. But I'm sure the name is on the website somewhere and the pictures belong to him/her/them. Whoever. xD. I am just using the pics for inspiration.

* * *

**Like Clockwork (365 Days)**

_Day 001: Sleep Deprivation_

It had been nearly two weeks and Vegeta couldn't stand it anymore. He was exhausted and he wanted to sleep, and unfortunately, the woman was doing everything in her power to make sure he couldn't get more than half an hour of sleep each night. The prince was currently laying on his back in their bedroom, his arms crossed and his eyes trying to burn a hole through the ceiling. The woman was next to him, squirming in her sleep once more. He couldn't understand what had caused this sudden change in her sleep behavior, because this had never been an issue before. Prior to this, the only real problem he had with the way the blue haired heiress lived was how messy she was. He couldn't walk across the floor without stepping on an item of clothing, some sort of accessory for said clothing, papers with scribbled formulas, or machinery and wiring junk.

He had learned to live with it, mainly because he drew the line at the bed. One night he had fumbled into the room, dead tired, and attempted to pass out. Only to land on a bunch of her crap that she had forgotten on the bed. Shame they were so important to her, because Vegeta had incinerated them with a growl and ignored her yelling. She got the hint, and kept the bed clean of her crap. Vegeta honestly couldn't decide which habit of her was worse, and he just hoped this new behavior wouldn't last much longer.

Mostly because there was only so many times Vegeta could wake up with her knee embedded in his back before he killed someone. Of course, all of her bedtime moving never caused him any pain. It was jut an irritation. A massive irritation that made him want to shove her off the bed as hard as he could. Which was currently why his arms were crossed tightly over his chest, to prevent him from doing such a thing. It had been nearly two weeks since this started and Vegeta was at the end of his rope. Bulma squirmed next to him, and Vegeta could feel her knee pressing into his thigh. Another sleep filled grunt and shift and Bulma's hand smacked him square in the nose. Vegeta growled and shook his head violently, her hand falling off and landing on his shoulder.

"Woman, would you stop moving?" he asked her, knowing very well that a vein was ready to pop out of his forehead. Bulma pulled her extremities back towards herself and shifted to face away from Vegeta, clutching her pillow into her. Vegeta sighed and relaxed a little more; cautiously hopeful that maybe he could get some sleep now. His eyes drifted shut and he could feel the pull of sleep at his consciousness. His breathing evened out, and he was seconds away from blissful slumber. Bulma kicked him rather hard, and suddenly Vegeta's right leg was trapped between hers. His eyes flew open and he sat up, angry as all hell as he stared down at her legs that were wrapped around his in a death lock. She went to move again and Vegeta shook his head. "I don't think so," he muttered darkly, gripping her wrist in his hand and pinning them to her side, practically lying on top of her. "Try to move now," he challenged her, not even caring that she was still deep in slumber and couldn't hear him. The prince managed to fall into a half slumber, rather uncomfortable but too tired to do anything else.

**The Following Morning**

Bulma Briefs was humming to herself, pouring her coffee into her favorite mug and settling in at the table. Trunks would be up soon and she wanted to at least get through her first cup of coffee before she had to deal with him. She flipped through a magazine while she sipped at her coffee, having a rather pleasant morning. She could hear heavy footsteps coming towards the kitchen and figured Vegeta was finally up, which was odd enough. Usually Vegeta was the first one up, but lately he's been asleep every time she's woken up in the morning. She figured he was over working himself in the gravity chamber again. She watched as he trudged into the kitchen and she went wide-eyed at his appearance.

"Vegeta! You look exhausted. Didn't you sleep last night?" she asked him, eyes wide with innocence. Vegeta used the wall next to him for support as he glowered at the woman, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. Dark circles had formed underneath the prince's eyes, and his skin didn't look as golden as it usually did. He actually looked a little sick.

"You…" he mumbled quietly, his voice still rough with sleep. Bulma blinked at him a few times, waiting for him to continue. "I hate you," he told her bluntly, falling forward and nearly landing face first on the kitchen floor. Bulma stood up immediately and rushed to his side, rolling him over onto his back with a bit of effort.

"Vegeta! Are you okay?" she asked him, placing his head in her lap. Listening closely, she could hear his breathing had deepened and evened out, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. He was just asleep. She let out a sigh and placed a hand over her heart, now looking down at him with curiosity and confusion. Bulma's mother came into the kitchen, dressed and ready for the day, only to stop short at the sight of the couple. She placed a hand over her mouth and squeaked in surprise, looking to Bulma.

"Darling, what on Earth have you done to poor Vegeta?" she asked. Bulma gaped at her mother, and then down at the prince, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. She looked back at her mother then and shrugged.

"I have no idea," she admittedly honestly.


	2. Day 002: Red Handed Pride

**Author's Note:** Wooh! Next drabble. I'm really enjoying writing these, and I can't wait to read what you guys think! So please don't be shy to send me a review or anything of the sort. (:

Oh, I wanted to make a note of something. It's not uncommon for ideas to be interpreted and used by different users. I know I'm not the only person to write drabbles based off of pictures, specifically these pictures. I've seen a few on Tumblr, and it's been brought to my attention that there's one here. Piccolo is green is the author of a story titled '365 Days with You' which is her take on the pictures. I highly advised anyone who enjoys the pictures and different takes on them to go check it out, because it's great so far! Just pleased be advised that despite the fact that they're both using inspiration from these pictures that they are **not** the same story and have different ideas and different takes regarding the pictures Piccolo is green has (and will) use and the pictures I use. :3

**Website:** ay-vb . sakura . ne . jp/_top . html  
1. Erase the spaces between the words and the periods. Obviously. xD.  
2. The website is in Japanese, but that's okay. At the top there is a list of words in English. Click on GALLERY.  
3. Left hand panel is a bunch of words, in Japanese. But the numbers 365 are obviously numerical so you can read them. Click it.  
4. There's now a drop hand box thingy to the left, and again the numbers are numerical so don't worry about not being able to read the title of the picture. Just follow along with the numbers. Click number TWO for this drabble!

**Disclaimer: **DBZ doesn't belong to me, but to Akira Toriyama. I'm playing with them for a while with no profit. These pictures that I am using as inspiration are also not mine. The site is in Japanese but I'm sure the name is on there somewhere. xD. But the pictures belong to him/her/them.

* * *

**Like Clockwork (365 Days)  
**_Day 002: Red Handed Pride_

Bulma slammed the phone down onto the receiver, clearly annoyed. She set her head in her hands and tried to rub the headache away from her temples, but to no avail. This has been the fourth call in two weeks from the principal at her son's school, and the heiress just didn't know what to do. Trunks was her first child, and he was half alien at that. So she wasn't sure if this sudden act of aggression and rebellion was normal because he was a Saiyan, or if there was something else going on that she should be concerned about. Sighing, she let her hands fall into her lap, biting on her bottom lip in thought. A few minutes went by and Bulma realized she was now too distracted to work, so she got up from her work table and left her lab completely, seeking out the father of her now ten-year-old son.

She looked in the obvious place; the gravity room. But she actually found it was empty, and with some slight surprise, she went looking through the rest of the house. The next obvious choice was the kitchen, but Vegeta wasn't in there either. Bulma crossed her arms and stood in the kitchen by herself for a moment, thinking. And once again she found herself cursing her parents for how big this house was. With another dejected sigh, Bulma checked the next place she thought he could be; their bedroom. To her increasing frustration, he wasn't there either. With an annoyed scowl she threw open the balcony doors and stepped outside to breathe in some fresh air. She contemplated on smoking, but she knew Vegeta would yell her at for making their room and herself smell like 'that horrid toxin' to Vegeta's sensitive nose. He also wouldn't touch her when she smoked, and that was never any fun.

Something black caught the corner of her eye and she looked towards the pool, astounded to see something sitting absolutely still beneath the crystal clear surface. Vegeta was sitting at the bottom of the deep end, not moving, and only recognizable by the striking contrast of his black hair against the clear color of the water. Bulma watched him for a moment, wondering when he's surface. Quite a few minutes went by and he still hadn't surfaced. Curiosity sparked, Bulma quickly retreated into her bedroom to put her bathing suit on. Now wearing a red two-piece, Bulma grabbed a towel and quickly headed downstairs and out to the pool. Vegeta was still under water and Bulma was impressed. She knew he needed oxygen, but their lung capacity was different from humans. They could go much longer without air than humans could. Setting her towel down on one of the lunge chairs, Bulma eased herself into the water.

Vegeta, of course, had noticed the woman from the balcony, and even when she entered the pool. His eyes were open and he watched as she stepped in from the shallow end, the water stopping at her waist. Not that the prince didn't mind watching Bulma's legs, but he wondered why she had sought him out this time, and let himself slowly drift towards the surface of the water. Their eyes connected once Vegeta had broken the surface of the water, and he propelled himself towards her, standing up once he reached the shallow end.

"How long can you hold your breath?" she asked, a small smirk playing at her lips. She bent down into the water, letting it come to her clavicle now. Vegeta watched it moving across her skin in fascination for a moment, before sinking down as well, closer to her now.

"I think fifteen minutes was my best when I was on Namek. Why?" he asked her, crossing his arms. The blue haired woman shook her head and floated towards her husband.

"It's just amazing what two extra pair of chromosomes can do the body. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Trunks," she told him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes for a moment, looking away from his mate. The brat had been more than unruly as of lately, and it was starting to get on Vegeta's nerves. He knew it was only a matter of time before the woman came to him. "Is there something I'm missing, Vegeta?" she asked him, his attention returning to her. "Is this a Saiyan thing that I'm not getting? I mean, I know kids have a rebellious age, but it's usually not until their teens. Trunks is only ten," she explained.

"I can't really say. At ten I was already on Frieza's ship," he told her, his eyes darkening at the memory. Bulma was silent for a moment before reaching out and placing her hand over Vegeta's heart. He allowed it for a second in silence before taking her hand in his own and pulling it away from his chest.

"I just don't know what to do with him," she told him, changing the subject from Vegeta's past. He scoffed and looked away from her again.

"We could just kill him," Vegeta offered, ignoring the glare she sent his way.

"You think I haven't thought of that already? They'd arrest me. Now, seriously Vegeta, what on Earth are we going to do about him?" she asked. Vegeta grunted and let himself float aimlessly for a moment.

"Where is the boy now?" Vegeta asked, realizing that he wasn't within their home with a quick search of his ki.

"On his way home from school. He should be here any minute," she told him, sitting on the steps of the shallow end. Vegeta swam towards her, eyeing her like she was prey and placing his hands on either side of her, only a thing layer of water separating their bodies.

"You are requesting that I speak with him," he stated, though Bulma could hear the question in it. Vegeta had long since gotten over the fact that he didn't know how to be a father, and Bulma found that aside from the more detailed job of being a parent, Vegeta actually took very good care of their son. But he still needed help with the little things, such as this.

"That would be the fatherly thing to do, because I can't get him to talk to me. So maybe it's a boy thing," Bulma suggested, watching as Vegeta considered this. He let out a huff of air and pressed his lips to the hollow of Bulma's throat.

"Fine," he murmured against her skin, pulling away from her and climbing out of the pool.

* * *

Ten-year-old Trunks slammed the door to his house shut, gripping the bag on his shoulder with a fierce scowl. Nobody was in the living room area, which he was glad for. He really didn't want to deal with anybody right now. He was so angry that he could scream, and to make matters worse he knew he was going to be in trouble as soon as he ran into one of his parents. Stomping up the stairs, Trunks was visibly seething all the way to his room. Literally throwing his bag across the room he kicked his shoes off, sending them flying as well. Standing in his room Trunks tried to regain his breathing, knowing he really should calm down. Bad things happened when he got this upset, and he felt like he didn't have an outlet, which only made the young prince even more frustrated because he didn't know what to do with all this anger.

"Might as well eat," he muttered to himself, leaving his room and stomping back down the stairs. His mother was in the kitchen and the smell of chlorine hit Trunks' nose, telling him that she had just gotten out of the pool. Over her bathing suit she was now wearing a thin white knit dress, eyeing her son through her bangs that were still slightly damp. The woman took in her son's appearance and sighed, opening up the fridge.

"Can I get you something to eat?" she asked him. Trunks stared at her for a moment before opening up the cabinet and rummaging around inside.

"I can get it myself," he said hotly. Bulma frowned and shut the fridge, taking a seat at the table. Trunks grabbed what food he wanted from the cabinet and fridge and started to leave the kitchen, earning another frown from his mother.

"Trunks, you're supposed to eat in the kitchen," she told him, crossing her arms. Trunks stopped where he was and seemed to be brooding for a second before returning to the table with a scowl. He pulled his hat down over his eyes and began to eat, avoiding his mother's gaze and hoping that she left him alone. "Your principal called today," Bulma said quietly, gauging the reacting from Trunks. He only stopped eating for a second before shoveling more food into his mouth. "Do you want to tell me what happened or am I going to have to pry it out of you?" she asked. Trunks scoffed.

"As if you could," he muttered under his breath. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"Look, you're obviously going through something, and I get that. But that doesn't mean you get to talk to me like that and get in a lot of trouble," she scolded. Trunks rolled his eyes beneath the brim of his hat and finished eating, throwing his trash away.

"Whatever. Can I go now?" he asked. Bulma stood up and shook her head, growing tired of the boy's anger.

"No, no you can't. Tell me what happened," she told him, waiting for an explanation that didn't come. "Come on Trunks, tell me."

"No," he told her, his voice low.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, knock off the attitude! Tell me what happened today," she demanded, her voice rising a little, Trunks biting his lip to keep from screaming. He was just so angry and he just wanted to be left alone. "Trunks…" Bulma warned, placing a hand on her hip.

"No," Trunks repeated, heading into the living room. Bulma's patience was growing thin as she followed her son into the living room. Trunks was shaking now and he could feel his power at the tip of his fingers, and he squeezed his eyes shut, his back turned towards his mother.

"Don't make me tell you again, or you're going to be in a lot more trouble than you're already in," Bulma explained, hoping Trunks would just tell her. She really wasn't trying to make this more difficult for him, but she needed to know what was going on. "Trunks!"

"I said no!" Trunks screamed out, turning to face his mother. Before he could stop himself and before she realized what he was doing, his eyes turned white and he tossed his hand out, an energy blast heading straight for her. She didn't even have time to scream before something heavy knocked her to the ground, the blast hitting the wall behind her and blowing half of it away. She screamed then, dust and debris falling next to her. She noticed Vegeta was now on top of her, shielding her as he sat up and pushed the debris off of himself. It was dead quiet in the room and she could feel heat and anger radiating off of Vegeta, and she was so stunned she could hardly move. She was confused and having a hard time believing that her son just shot an energy blast at her. The dust cleared and Bulma sat up, aware that Vegeta hadn't move and was glaring at the now destroyed wall. Bulma's eyes were wide and on her son, who was also wide eyed and shaking.

"Trunks…" she breathed out, swallowing hard. Vegeta very slowly released the tension in his body and turned to face his son, a murderous look on his face. His lips were pulled back over his teeth and the noise that was coming from deep within his chest was a mix between a hiss and a growl. Anger was still radiating off of both Vegeta and Trunks as his father stood and stalked towards the boy, who took a step back and looked nervous.

"Dad, I didn't-" he started, only to be cut off by another growl being thrown at him. He was lifted off the ground by the back of his sweatshirt as Vegeta hauled him up the stairs and into his bedroom, Trunks fighting hard against his father's grip, getting angry again. He didn't understand why he couldn't just stop being angry, but he could feel his power rising again. His bathroom door was slammed open, and a screaming Trunk was dropped into the bathtub. Yelling out, Vegeta reached into the bathtub and turned on the water as high as it would go, and as cold as it would go. The water hit Trunks and he screamed out, taking in deep breaths as the water that pelted his skin started to steam. Vegeta ripped the hat off of his head and threw it into the boy's chest.

"You stay down there and you cool off," Vegeta warned, anger still pulsing through him. He squatted next to the tub and held Trunks still, who was still breathing pretty hard and yelling. After a few moments, the child stopped and stared at his father through soaking wet bangs. The two males stared at each other long and hard for a moment before Trunks looked away, playing with the strands on his sweatshirt. "You will never do that again."

"No, I won't," Trunks said sullenly, the anger still there but at a manageable level now.

"Look at me," Vegeta commanded, waiting until the younger prince was looking directly into his eyes. "You're too young to understand, but the next time you attempt to strike or harm your mother in any way I will put you in the hospital, do you understand me?" Vegeta asked, hoping that his son was taking him very seriously. Trunks stared at him for a minute before swallowing.

"That's pretty bad," he said quietly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"The only thing keeping you from death is the fact that you are my son," Vegeta said angrily. "Do you understand what you just did?" he asked his son then, trying to figure out the thought behind the act. Trunks nodded. "Do you understand that if I had been a fraction of a second later than I was, you wouldn't have a mother right now?" he asked very quietly. Trunks squeezed his eyes shut and brought his knees up to his chest.

"I didn't mean to," he whispered, wrapping his arms around himself. The anger was dissipating, leaving a dull feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I've been training since you were old enough to stand and one of the first things I taught you was control," Vegeta countered, watching his son intently.

"It wasn't that kind of control. I don't know what happened, dad. I'm just…I've been so angry," he explained, a burning sensation starting at the back of his throat and behind his eyes. He concentrated, determined not to cry in front of his father. "Do you promise you won't laugh at me? Or tell mom?" he asked Vegeta, staring at him with wide eyes. Vegeta thought about it and stood, suddenly pulling Trunks from the tub and yanking his sweatshirt over his head. Trunks followed suit and undressed out of his now soaking wet clothes, shaking a little from the cold. Vegeta rubbed a towel vigorously over Trunks' hair, and then handed the boy the towel so he could dry off properly. Heading back into the boy's room, he pulled out a nightshirt and shorts from his drawer and tossed them to his son as well. "Dad…mom said I have to wear underwear."

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta opened up the top drawer and threw a pair of clean underwear at Trunks. "I will not laugh, and I will not tell your mother. After you've told me, you will go help clean up the mess you made and then you will apologize to your mother."

"Of course," Trunks complied, now changed in fresh clothes and hopping onto the bed.

* * *

A few hours later and Bulma was clean and ready for bed, sighing a little as she pulled a brush through her hair, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Vegeta had told her not to worry about the mess, and that Trunks would clean it. Which Bulma agreed to, since he's the one who did it in the first place. She wouldn't deny that she was a little shaken up over what happened. Apparently she had come pretty close to dying today, and by her own son at that. Vegeta pulled on a pair of sweat pants and stepped up behind Bulma, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her back flush against his front.

Vegeta had calmed down a lot since the Buu incident, and he had found peace within himself, which is what Bulma had striven for him to have ever since he arrived at Capsule Corp. He was more open to her and to having a family, and he let her in a good deal now more than he ever had before. But he was still Vegeta, and so he wouldn't voice the anger and terror he felt at nearly losing her today. Instead, it was just something she figured out through the way he touched her. His free hand bringing her wrist up to his mouth, where he kissed her pulse and then the juncture where her neck met her shoulder.

"Bed time," she said quietly after a few moments of comfortable silence. Vegeta grunted and released her, leaving the bathroom and promptly climbing into bed. Bulma smiled a little and crawled in after him, not noticing the door to their room opening. Vegeta watched as their son climbed into bed with them, holding something behind his back and pressing a hand to his mother's shoulder. Bulma looked at him and smiled, sitting up fully against the headboard. The three sat in silence for a moment before Trunks produced a pretty daisy from behind his back, holding it up for his mother to take. Bulma smiled and took the flower, twirling in her fingers and looking at Trunks, who was now blushing and profusely avoiding his father's gaze. "Well now, this is thoughtful."

"I'm really sorry mama," Trunks said quietly, suddenly becoming very serious. Bulma listened quietly as Trunks took in a deep breath. "I figured out that I need to train a little more. I think me being a super Saiyan so young is…problematic," Trunks said, peeking at his father out of the corner of his eye. "But that's not an excuse for what happened, and I'm really sorry. I never, ever, ever meant to do that or to hurt you," he said honestly, looking at his mother again who was smiling.

"I know you didn't sweetheart," she told him, pulling Trunks into her lap, who obliged. "You sound so grown up," she commented on the way her son spoke. He blushed and hid his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm too smart to talk like a child," he explained, full of pride even if he was embarrassed. "I promise I won't ever do that again, mom. And I'm sorry…again," he told her. Bulma smiled and laughed a little, placing the daisy on her bedside table.

"I believe you. And it's okay, really. I'm alright," she confirmed, pulling Trunks back a little so he could look at her. He nodded, and then turned to his father. Vegeta watched the exchange between mother and son, and decided that his apology was sincere and efficient enough. He nodded and Trunks smiled, glad that everything was over now.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll go to bed now," Trunks said, not really wanting to leave the comfort of his parents bed. He knew he was too old to sleep with them, but he missed it nonetheless. Of course he wouldn't say anything, he had far too much pride for that. Vegeta watched his son move slowly from the bed and he rolled his eyes.

"Boy, get back here," he said sternly, causing Trunks to stiffen up and look at him. Bulma smiled and lay down, turning off her lamp. Trunks stared at his father a moment longer before Vegeta glared at the boy. "Now."

Trunks moved quickly in between his two parents, Bulma covering him up with the blankets. Bulma wrapped an arm around her son's waist and shook her head a little. Vegeta would regret it in the morning since Trunks was a kicker, but he nonetheless shut off his lamp and adjusted himself until he was comfortable, his own arm falling on top of his wife's.


	3. Day 003: Bloated

**Author's Note:** I'm on a roll tonight. Wooh. Not sure how many I'll post up until I take a break from it. Just depends on the inspiration and if I get tired or not. xD. I hope you guys are liking this. Please review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys.

**Website:** ay-vb . sakura . ne . jp/_top . html  
1. Erase the spaces between the words and the periods. Obviously. xD.  
2. The website is in Japanese, but that's okay. At the top there is a list of words in English. Click on GALLERY.  
3. Left hand panel is a bunch of words, in Japanese. But the numbers 365 are obviously numerical so you can read them. Click it.  
4. There's now a drop hand box thingy to the left, and again the numbers are numerical so don't worry about not being able to read the title of the picture. Just follow along with the numbers. Click number THREE for this drabble!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ or anything like that. That all belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the pictures I'm using for inspiration. They belong to their respective owner(s).

* * *

**Like Clockwork (365 Days)**

_Day 003: Bloated_

Bulma felt like she was going to die from how uncomfortable she was. Being nine months pregnant was a real pain in her ass, and she had sworn that there was no way she could get any more uncomfortable when she was eight months pregnant. She was sincerely hoping that her child would decide to show up sooner rather than later, because she wasn't sure how much more she could take of this. The past nine months had been annoying and amazing all at once, and Bulma knew part of that was because her hormones were all over the place. One second she couldn't stop crying because of how uncomfortable she was, and the next second she was laughing through her tears because she couldn't wait to meet her baby.

Her mother had been as helpful as she could, and Chi-Chi had been more than accommodating to Bulma considering she had been through this before. Bulma wondered how Chi-Chi put up with her considering how many times the blue haired woman had to call with a question of some sort. It didn't help that Vegeta was avoiding her at all cost, only checking up on her from a distance. Apparently Vegeta could feel their child's health and strength with his senses, and so he didn't need to be anywhere near Bulma. The heiress was actually pretty sure that Vegeta didn't want to be anywhere near her, for that matter. He seemed distant lately, and Bulma wasn't sure why. It could be because of the pregnancy, and Vegeta questioning what to do with himself now. It could be because of his training. Bulma honestly wasn't sure and didn't have the time or strength to try and figure it out.

"Bulma, you're going to pop. Like a balloon," Goku told her, a huge grin plastered on his face. Bulma had been looking at that grin since they were children, and had grown very used to its infectiousness. She smiled back and nodded, placing a hand over her very swollen baby.

"Tell me something I don't know," Bulma sighed, picking up the glass of tea next to her and taking a sip. No matter what she did, she couldn't get enough to eat or drink, and she blamed the demi-Saiyan in her womb. Goku had decided to drop by to see how she was doing, knowing she was really close to her due date. Chi-Chi had also insisted that he drop by, since she was too busy with Gohan, cleaning, and cooking to stop by herself. And so Bunny had prepared a feast for everyone to enjoy in the backyard, which Vegeta only stopped by for a little while to eat, and then promptly left again after insulting Goku a few times.

"Seriously though, how is Vegeta handling all this?" Goku asked, raising an eyebrow towards the Gravity Chamber, which was currently in use again. Bulma relaxed into her seat and thought about it, not really sure how to answer.

"I'm honestly not sure. Sometimes he seems fine with it. Sometimes he's just angry. Other times he just doesn't seem to care. And I can't tell if any of those emotions is directed towards the baby, or me or if it's with himself. He hasn't really come near me after I hit month three," Bulma explained, taking in Goku's thoughtful expression. Goku always acted a little funny whenever Vegeta and herself were brought up together, and when asked about it, he always blew it off like he didn't really care. Bulma knew him well enough to know something was up, but she also knew him well enough to know that whatever it was, he couldn't tell them and that was fine with her.

"He's always been a bit difficult to read," Goku admitted, thinking back to all of his encounters with the prince. "Doesn't help that he's always so angry." Goku laughed and shook his head; thinking back on it now, there really wasn't a time when Vegeta wasn't angry with him in one way or another. "That guy really hates me."

"I don't buy it," Bulma said stubbornly, pursing her lips. "Vegeta is very competitive, and I think that he believes it's his right to be stronger than you and it bothers him that he's not. But I don't think its hate."

"I don't care anyways," Goku said, shaking his head and shrugging. "If he needs to hate me, then I'll let him," he explained with a cheeky grin, laying on his back and placing his hands behind his head. "I'm glad he has you, though." Bulma narrowed her eyes at Goku, wondering he could mean by that. Goku noticed her quietness and looked at her expression, his face suddenly looking rather innocent. "What? I just mean that it's good that he's not so alone! What's that look for?" he asked with a laugh. Bulma shook her head and chuckled a little to herself.

"You know very well what it's for, Son Goku," she said quietly. "But it doesn't matter. I'm glad he's here," she continued, rubbing her belly for a moment with a soft smile. "And I'm glad we have each other, even if he's a little less than receptive of the idea himself."

"You're going to be a great mother, Bulma," Goku assured her, watching, as she seemed to hunch herself protectively over her baby without realizing it. He saw the same thing with his own wife, and he could see a similar look in Bulma's face. The two sat in comfortable silence for a while as the sun began to set, and eventually Goku stood up and stretched, a huge yawn bellowing from his throat. "Well, I better get going. Here, let me help you up," he offered, holding out his hands to Bulma, who took them in thanks. With a struggled grunt, Bulma made it to her feet and shook her head.

"You know what I hate about being pregnant?" Bulma asked her long time friend. Goku cocked his head to the side and blinked a few times. "I feel so fat. I don't like feeling fat, Goku," she said, earning a laugh from the Saiyan.

"Pregnancy makes a woman pretty, and nothing they say will convince me otherwise," Goku told her, remembering the glow that surrounded Chi-Chi during her pregnancy with Gohan. It brought a smile to his face, and Bulma was amazed at the love he had for his family, and not for the first time either.

"I'm happy you love your family so much. And I'm happy you're in my life, too." Bulma told him sincerely, gripping his hand with her own. Goku pulled her into a sideways hug, not wanting to attempt and hug her through her over sized belly.

"Best friends?" he asked, holding out a pinky finger. Bulma smiled and wrapped it around her own.

"Best friends."

* * *

Bulma placed a maternity nightgown over herself, blowing away some hair that had gotten in her face. For the millionth time that day, she couldn't believe how uncomfortable she was. She placed her slippers on and moved into her bedroom, almost jumping when she saw Vegeta standing in her doorway. She placed a hand over her racing heart and sighed, giving the prince a wary look.

"Startling you wasn't my intention," he told her, the best thing she would get to an apology. She shrugged.

"I know," she told him, wondering why he was here. The two stood in uncomfortable silence for a few moments, and Bulma crossed her arms. She then winced, looking away from Vegeta and to the floor length mirror on the outside of her bathroom door. Vegeta gripped the towel around his neck a little tighter and stepped into the room a little further.

"It's almost time," he said then, getting her attention. She looked to him and then down to her belly and sighed.

"Good. You hear that little one? I'm putting in an eviction notice," she said, laughing at her own joke. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Vegeta…" Bulma said quietly, trailing off. Vegeta waited, wondering what she wanted with caution. "My boobs are so sore," she whined then, completely taking Vegeta off guard. He gaped at her for a moment and then scowled when she laughed at him.

"You are so vulgar," he said with a grimace, turning away from her. "Within the next few days-" Vegeta started, turning to look at her, only to gape at her again with wide eyes. Bulma was still standing in front of the mirror with her hands covering her breast.

"They've gotten bigger too…" she said quietly, as if he wasn't even in the room with her. "This sucks," she mumbled angrily, glaring at her reflection. Vegeta's face turned slightly red and he scowled again. "You know, you're cute when you blush," she finally said, turning to face the prince. He frowned at her and turned to leave, not looking back this time.

"I am not cute," he said stubbornly, slamming her door behind him.


	4. Day 004: Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:** I wrote this whole thing listening to Be My Last by Utada Hikaru. xD. Anyways...I hope you guys like it. As usual, I love feedback. So please leave a review and let me know what you think. :3

**Website:** ay-vb . sakura . ne . jp/_top . html  
1. Erase the spaces between the words and the periods. Obviously. xD.  
2. The website is in Japanese, but that's okay. At the top there is a list of words in English. Click on GALLERY.  
3. Left hand panel is a bunch of words, in Japanese. But the numbers 365 are obviously numerical so you can read them. Click it.  
4. There's now a drop hand box thingy to the left, and again the numbers are numerical so don't worry about not being able to read the title of the picture. Just follow along with the numbers. Click number FOUR for this drabble!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. That's Akira Toriyamas work. I'm just playing with the characters for my own (and others) amusement and entertainment. I don't own the pictures I'm using as inspiration for this series. They belong to their respective owner(s).

* * *

**Like Clockwork (365 Days)**

_Day 004: Little Black Dress_

Of the many things that Vegeta couldn't stand about Bulma, her little black dress ranked in the top five. Vegeta had grown accustomed to that dress during the many break ups between her and the weakling when they were together. When Bulma wanted to flaunt the way she looked while showing the bandit that couldn't touch her, that little black dress would slip on like a glove and off she'd go. Occasionally she would wear the dress to an event for Capsule Corp, and sometimes she would wear it out on dates. One of the main reasons why Vegeta came to hate that dress so much was because, without a fault, it ignited a fire for her that he could never put out. And she knew it, too.

Bulma stood in the doorway of her bedroom, her little black dress adorning her body, and a glint in her eyes that made the temperature in the room go up. Two weeks prior, Vegeta had gotten into an argument with the woman. Looking at her now, he couldn't quite remember what it was about, but he knew that he was right and he wasn't going to give into her. A bet was placed, to see which one could go longer without sex before giving in. Since then the pair have done their best to try and break the other, but to no avail. Tonight, however, Bulma was determined. She had a dinner party with a few people from work at a cozy restaurant, giving her the perfect excuse to wear her favorite ensemble. Vegeta had still been in the gravity chamber when she left, but he was sprawled across their bed watching television when she came home.

"See something you like?" she asked him quietly, leaning against the door frame. Despite how much Vegeta hated that dress, he had always kept himself from tearing the damn thing off of her and ruining it during one of their couplings, but Vegeta wasn't so sure he'd do the same tonight if she kept pushing him. It had been a very difficult two weeks, for both of them really. Neither had gone more than three days without touching the other, and it was driving the Saiyan mad. He wasn't sure what about the dress that he liked so much on her, because aside from most of her wardrobe and even some of her lingerie, it was actually a very simple piece of fabric. With a square shaped top and straps, the back went down into a deep 'V' stopping at the very small of her back, which Vegeta found amusing and arousing. It hugged her bust, her waist, her hips, and her legs. With a slit up the right side, Vegeta's eyes darkened as he realized only a few inches of shadow hid her thighs and pelvis from his eyes.

"You're wasting your time, woman," he assured her, his voice stoic and calm. Turning the TV off, he tossed the remote on the bedside table, trying to keep Bulma from his eyesight. She was sneaky though, and closed the door to their bedroom, stepping up inside and directly walking up to his side of the bed. He set his jaw and clenched his fist at his sides, determined not to break. It didn't help that he could smell her own arousal on her, which only made him want to hitch that dress up to her waist and do horrendously dirty things to her.

"I missed you tonight," she told him, her voice steady. The content of her words caught him a little off guard, and he ripped his gaze from her dress to her face, suddenly wary. "I did, really," she said sincerely, placing her clutch on the bedside table next to the remote. He stared at her, searching for something in her eyes. A moment later and he apparently found it, making a small 'hmm' noise at the back of his throat. She sighed and moved onto the bed, noticing the way Vegeta's body tensed. She crawled next to him, and then slightly over him. Both of her hands were on either side of him and propping herself up. "It's unbelievable how creepy some of those guys can be," she said with a frown, rolling her eyes at the memory of tonight. "Maybe the dress wasn't such a good idea," she said, mostly to herself. Vegeta's eyes narrowed, as he understood her meaning, already aware of how many perverted looks she got when she wore that out in public. She leaned in, her lips lingering by his ear. "I miss you," she whispered, lightly kissing just behind his ear, and then tracing his jaw line with soft kisses. He breathed in her scent, allowing it to make him a little stir crazy, and also noticing the light scent of the males that were sitting closest to her at dinner.

"Mine," he stated, so quietly she almost couldn't hear it. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his body, her right hand lifting to place itself on his chest as she leaned in closer. His free hand gripped the back of her hair and pulled her in close, tracing her lips with his own. "Mine," he said again, a little louder this time. Bulma didn't argue as he captured her lips with his own in a searing kiss that made her head spin. His hand fell from her hair to her arm as he gripped her tightly, not allowing her to pull away from him. Their breathing a little heavier now, Bulma left a trail of kisses from his lips to his neck, taking the skin above his pulse between her lips and biting down gently, she relished in breathy moan in her ear.

"I'll let you win this time," she said against his skin, knowing what it entailed. But she didn't care. She truly missed being with him, and a stupid bet wasn't worth not being able to feel like this or to feel like he was the only thing that existed. Right now, she needed to feel like he was the only one who existed in the entire world. She needed him to thicken the air that she was breathing. She needed him to make her crazy. She allowed him to roll them over onto her back as he kissed her senseless, his body incredibly hard against her soft one.

"I hate this dress," he said against her ear, hooking his fingers beneath the straps and pulling it down, not wanting to tear it.


	5. Day 005: Decisions

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Here's another installment. I really don't know how fast I'll be updating this. Like I said, just depends on inspiration. As of now, I can't seem to run out of it. xD. Big thanks to LunarSinner who's reviewed every chapter so far! I really appreciate it. :3 I love to hear from you guys, so let me know what you think.

**Website: **ay-vb . sakura . ne . jp/_top . html  
1. Erase the spaces between the words and the periods. Obviously. xD.  
2. The website is in Japanese, but that's okay. At the top there is a list of words in English. Click on GALLERY.  
3. Left hand panel is a bunch of words, in Japanese. But the numbers 365 are obviously numerical so you can read them. Click it.  
4. There's now a drop hand box thingy to the left, and again the numbers are numerical so don't worry about not being able to read the title of the picture. Just follow along with the numbers. Click number FIVE for this drabble!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama, and I am just playing around with them. I also do not own the FanArt that I am using for this drabble series. I'm not quite sure who made them, because I can't read Japanese. But I'm sure the name is on the website somewhere and the pictures belong to him/her/them. Whoever. xD. I am just using the pics for inspiration.

* * *

**Like Clockwork (365 Days)**

_Day 005: Decisions_

"I don't know Bulma, I just think you invited him to stay too soon. I mean, what do you really know about him that's not completely evil and terrifying?" Yamcha asked his girlfriend, sitting next to her at the kitchen table. Bulma placed her head in her hand and thought about it, her perfectly manicured fingernails tapping lightly against the table. After a few moments of silence, she finally gave up and shrugged.

"I guess I don't. He's been here a few days, and he really hasn't been that bad. I mean he yells a lot and demands a lot and doesn't know how to say please or thank you. I mean, he's a jerk. No doubt. But he hasn't done anything bad. He hasn't hurt me or my parents in any way, he hasn't tried to blow anything up, or hurt anyone else as far as I know," Bulma explained, trying to get her boyfriend to understand why she invited Vegeta to stay at the Capsule compound.

"Exactly, as far as you know. For all you do know he's got his closet full of dead bodies," Yamcha said with a grimace, not too happy with the picture he just painted for himself. Bulma smiled a little and rolled her eyes at Yamcha's antics.

"Why does it upset you so much, really?" Bulma asked him, wanting him to tell her the truth. He'd been dodging the question for a day, and even now he looked really uncomfortable about answering. "Come on, we tell each other the truth, remember?" she asked, playfully smiling and nudging his shoulder with her own. He looked at her and a small smile graced his lips, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah we do. I guess in the end it's kind of silly," he said sheepishly, looking down at the table. She placed her head in her hand again and waited. "As tough and as strong as I am, that saibaman killed me almost effortlessly. And the whole time I could hear Vegeta laughing, and it just…I guess it just makes me mad. And a little embarrassed. And a little worried. It's because of him that I died, and I just don't like that he's living at your place," he explained to her. Bulma bit her bottom lip and thought about it, feeling a little guilty. She knew Yamcha wasn't particularly happy about Vegeta staying here, but she didn't know exactly why. She also wasn't about to let Vegeta wander the Earth with nowhere to go. Unlike the Saiyan prince, Bulma wasn't heartless. She held out her hand, which he readily took, and she squeezed it with reassurance.

"I understand, but I don't want you to think like that. Goku nearly died fighting this guy, which is bad and I understand that. I haven't forgiven him for being the cause of your death, if that's another thing you're worried about. But I'm not so mean and heartless to leave him with no home. It is because of Frieza that he doesn't have a planet anymore, and that's not his fault. Goku…Goku sees something in him. I don't know what it is, but I trust his judgment. I always have," she explained, leaning in closer to Yamcha and placing her chin on his shoulder and smiling up at him. "Plus, he's going to help fight the androids. And quit frankly, we need all the help we can get in that department."

"I guess you're right," Yamcha said dully, shaking his head a little and placing a kiss on Bulma's forehead. "The world is such a different place than it used to be," he muttered to himself, earning a hearty laugh from his girlfriend, who whole-heartedly agreed with him. The pair stood up and left the house, Bulma walking Yamcha down the driveway.

"You sure you can't stay a bit longer?" she asked him, wrapping her arms around the bandit's waist. Yamcha nodded and wrapped his arms around Bulma, pulling her in for a close hug. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Vegeta left the gravity chamber, his eyes looked like black holes as he looked at the couple with disgust before turning his nose up, heading into the house. Yamcha shook his head and pulled back, gripping Bulma's hand in his own.

"Yeah, I need to do some training on my own. Which is incredibly difficult when you keep distracting me," he said playfully. "But I'll see you later. Be careful, okay?" he asked her, leaning in for a kiss. He paused, just short of pulling away from her completely, and looked down at their still intertwined hands. "We'll be okay, won't we?" he asked her. Bulma looked puzzled for a moment and then smiled, nodding at him and squeezing his hand once more before letting it go.

"Of course we will."


	6. Day 006: Cake

**Author's Note:** I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't stop. xD. Six in one night? Whatever. Let's try for seven. lol. Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep them coming because I love them and they make me happy and want to write more. (: Anyways, this one was a lot of fun to write. So hope you enjoy it!

**Website:** ay-vb . sakura . ne . jp/_top . html  
1. Erase the spaces between the words and the periods. Obviously. xD.  
2. The website is in Japanese, but that's okay. At the top there is a list of words in English. Click on GALLERY.  
3. Left hand panel is a bunch of words, in Japanese. But the numbers 365 are obviously numerical so you can read them. Click it.  
4. There's now a drop hand box thingy to the left, and again the numbers are numerical so don't worry about not being able to read the title of the picture. Just follow along with the numbers. Click number SIX for this drabble!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ or anything like that. That all belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the pictures I'm using for inspiration. They belong to their respective owner(s).

* * *

**Like Clockwork (365 Days)**

_Day 006: Cake_

"Happy birthday Trunks!" his family called out, earning a slight wince from the demi-Saiyan. His ears were pretty sensitive after all, and it wasn't necessary for everyone to scream in his ear. The thought was appreciated though as he smiled and looked down at his birthday cake.

"Alright, make a wish and blow out the candles!" his mother instructed, making sure that his grandmother was in the perfect spot for some perfect photo opportunities. He wanted to roll his eyes, but the conversation he had with his father the night before made him stop. His eyes moved to see the man in question leaning against the wall in the corner of the kitchen, making an effort to show up but not willing to mingle with the rest of the group. Everyone was here of course, and his mother had made his birthday into a big deal. Again, the conversation with his dad popped into his head.

* * *

"_I'm getting too old for a party like that. It's embarrassing," Trunks said with a pout, crossing his arms and scowling, looking entirely too much like his father. Vegeta crossed his own arms and leaned against the wall in his son's room, attempting to get the young boy to understand his point._

"_Just because your brain is older than your body doesn't mean you get to cheat your mother out of her fun," Vegeta explained, sounding rather bored. Trunks shot an annoyed look at his father before lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. For his age, Trunks really was too smart for his own good. Intellectually he was way ahead of anyone in his class and was capable of having adult conversations, and hated having to dumb down the conversation when talking to other kids his own age._

"_Since when do you care about mom's fun?" Trunks asked, hoping his dad would understand. All he got was a warning growl that made the boy press his lips together in a tight line._

"_For someone who likes to pretend he's a grown up, you sure do act like a child sometimes," Vegeta pointed out, catching the boy's attention as he sat up and shot a glare at the older prince._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, fairly certain that he was about to get offended._

"_It means sometimes you have do things you don't want to do, but you do them anyways. It's part of being an adult. I don't want to be there, either. I hate the people your mother hangs out with, and I don't see the point in human birthdays. They're stupid, pointless, and I have better things to do. But I show up," he explained. Trunks didn't quite see his point, and Vegeta noticed. "Why do I show up when I don't want to?" Vegeta asked, annoyed. Trunks thought about it then, eventually shrugging. Half the things his father did never made any sense to him._

"_Even though I don't particularly like your mother, and even though she annoys the hell out of me, I respect her. I respect her, because she respects me. I'm not human, and your mother is the only one who seems to remember that. She's respected my culture and my traditions when she didn't have to, because I certainly never asked her to. So if she wants me to attend your birth celebration, then I'll do it. Grudgingly, but I'll do it," he told his son, noticing how he perked up at the unexpected answer he received. "How does your mother respect you?" Vegeta asked. Trunks thought about it._

"_She buys me the things that I want. She makes sure I'm fed, and clothed, and clean, and that I'm safe. She teaches me, and helps me learn. She doesn't kill me when I accidentally blow something up or break something. She doesn't gives me my space and mostly my freedom," he answered, understanding his father's point now._

"_So what will you do to respect her?" Vegeta asked, knowing that Trunks knew the answer now. With a sigh Trunks offered a small smile and nodded his head._

"_I'll go to the party," he muttered quietly._

* * *

Without really wishing for anything, Trunks blew out the candles on his birthday cake. Smiling politely at all the clapping and happy yelling. It may have been a little embarrassing that his mother was still throwing parties like this, but his dad made a good point and he wasn't wrong. His mom put up with all of his crap, so the least he could do was deal with it for a few hours. At the very last, Goten was here. And hanging out with Goten always put Trunks in a good mood since Goten was the only kid his age that Trunks actually liked.

"Happy birthday, Trunks!" the boy in question said, a huge grin on his face that made him look like his father.

"Thanks, Chibi," Trunks told him, using the nickname that everyone used for him since he truly looked like a miniature Goku.

"What did you wish for?" Goten asked, not bothered by the nickname at all. He'd gotten used to it when he turned four. He was excited for Trunks's party, even though he could tell his best friend didn't feel the same way. It didn't matter though. Goten could have enough fun for the both of them honestly.

"A new toy I've been looking at lately," he lied, knowing that Goten didn't buy it. Goten laughed a little and shook his head.

"The party isn't that bad," Goten said quietly, bumping Trunks's arm with his own. Trunks snorted and looked around, noticing that everyone was having a good time.

"Well, at the very least, the whole gang is together. That doesn't happen often, so, yeah. It's not so bad," he admitted, smiling at Chibi. A few more hours had passed and eventually everyone started heading home. Goten left with his parents, promising that he was going to come and spend the night next weekend, which Trunks was excited for. The Sons were the last ones to leave, and then it was just the Briefs.

"Did you have a good time, sweetie?" his grandmother asked, noticing when he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks grandma. Hey, is there anymore cake left?" he asked, hopeful. That cake was delicious. His grandmother pulled open the lid and cut him off a piece, handing him the plate and a fork.

"Good thing your father just asked for a piece, so I didn't have to put it away," she said with a wink. Trunks blinked a few times and smiled, shrugging his shoulders. He did have his father's appetite, after all. Trunks left the kitchen with his treat in hand, fork in his mouth, and feeling pretty good. The party really wasn't all that bad. His parents were on the couch in the living room, Vegeta eating his cake as he eyed his son, who stepped in front of his mother.

"Thanks for the party, mom. I had a good time," he told her, smiling. She blinked a few times and smiled back.

"Did you really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Trunks nodded and stepped closer, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. Bulma beamed at him, running a hand through his hair. "Well I'm glad then," she told him. His father eyed him with approval and Trunks left, heading towards his room. He heard his parents talking, though couldn't really make out what was being said, but he realized he left slippers in the living room and his feet were freezing. Quickly going to retrieve them, he slipped them on and then turned to head towards his room again, only to be caught by a rather disgusting site. His father had gotten cake on his face, which wasn't uncommon. Though he was cleaner than Goku, he still got food on himself from time to time. What was gross was that his mother had playfully stuck her tongue out and was licking the icing off of his father's face. With a twitching eyebrow and a sudden loss in appetite, Trunks grunted.

"That's so gross. Get a room," he complained loudly, earning a glare from his father and a laugh from his mother.

"Happy birthday," his dad said, his voice full of sarcasm. Trunks glowered at him and shook his head again, leaving for his room, and even though he could still hear his mother laughing from the exchange, he couldn't help but smile a little. The party really wasn't all that bad.


	7. Day 007: Cats

**Author's Note:** Aw, I was really excited for this one! This is the first picture with Bulla in it! Oh, and yeah, I use Bulla instead of Bra. Trunks was bad enough, but I dealt with it. But I draw the line at Bra. lol. Besides, Bulla sounds prettier and more like her personality. xD. Hope you guys like it!

**Website:** ay-vb . sakura . ne . jp/_top . html  
1. Erase the spaces between the words and the periods. Obviously. xD.  
2. The website is in Japanese, but that's okay. At the top there is a list of words in English. Click on GALLERY.  
3. Left hand panel is a bunch of words, in Japanese. But the numbers 365 are obviously numerical so you can read them. Click it.  
4. There's now a drop hand box thingy to the left, and again the numbers are numerical so don't worry about not being able to read the title of the picture. Just follow along with the numbers. Click number SEVEN for this drabble!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ or anything like that. That all belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the pictures I'm using for inspiration. They belong to their respective owner(s).

* * *

**Like Clockwork (365 Days)**

_Day 007: Cats_

Vegeta hated cats. He hated them with a passion, and ever since he got on this planet he definitely couldn't stand the domestic cats that were all over the house. Fortunately when he first arrived it was just the one black one attached to Dr. Briefs at all times, when it wasn't trying to nest in Vegeta's hair. He lost count of how many times that damn cat had crawled onto his pillow while the prince was asleep and made itself a cozy little bed in the Saiyan's hair. Ever since, he just hated them and didn't like them. They weren't even any fun to have around, to be honest. He didn't see the allure in having a four legged creature that slept all day, and did absolutely nothing when it was awake, which was only a few hours out of the day. How much could one animal sleep?

Lying on the couch he wondered how in the hell he got into this predicament, and once again blamed his blue haired wife. It was her fault he was still on this planet. It was her fault that he hadn't taken off into space and left this mud ball planet behind him like he should have. Now he was anchored so deep to the planet that leaving would never be an option to him, ever again. Even worse was that he didn't want to leave. He stared down at his second child, a scowl on his face. She was an exact replica of her mother, and he meant that as literally as he could.

After dinner Vegeta decided to watch a movie on the couch, and didn't hesitate to make himself comfortable. Winter was right around the corner and it was pretty cold, and that always meant 'Christmas' time at Capsule Corp. Trunks, Bulma, and her mother were decorating the house. Vegeta refused to take part in such foolishness and settled himself in front of the television. His daughter may look like Bulma, but her attitude and personality was all Vegeta. Once she stomped her foot onto the ground and declared as loud as she could that she was a princess and princesses don't 'decorate', she came into the living room and crawled onto her father's belly without so much as a look. He had looked at her, and even asked her just what she thought she was doing. Her reply was quick and curt.

"Well I was trying to watch a movie, daddy," she pouted, annoyed that his talking had interrupted her motive watching experience. He scowled as she settled herself towards the back of the couch, forcing Vegeta to move closer to the edge. Comfortable and feeling safe with her father there, Bulla had rested her head on father's chest and watch the movie. Not even halfway through and the girl was half asleep, and Vegeta wondered when Bulma would be finished for the night so she could take the girl up to her room.

And then one of the cat's jumped onto the couch, and Vegeta attempted to push the damn thing off, only to find a small hand gripping onto his hand. His daughter and opened an eye was staring at the cat, and then stared at her dad, her hair slightly messed up on side and coming out of its ponytail.

"What?" he asked her, wondering why she had stopped him from removing the stupid animal.

"Don't do that, she's my kitty. She's pretty," Bulla told him, pulling the small black kitten closer to her. Vegeta groaned and rolled his eyes, but allowed it since it was the smallest cat they owned and Bulla would pitch a fit if he removed it. The movie continued and two more cats jumped onto the couch, but this time towards his feet. Because they weren't actually touching him, Vegeta didn't shoo them off, but he was wary of them. He didn't know why, but cats were attracted to Bulla. Wherever she went, they went. And she was currently snoring on his chest. Quite a few years ago and Vegeta would have moved away, even if it meant waking the girl up. Unfortunately, the girl had him wrapped around her finger, and she damn well knew it. Vegeta wouldn't move in fear of waking her up, and the cats knew it too. He swore they were out to get him.

By the time the movie had ended there was a vein in Vegeta's forehead that was throbbing profusely. A cat had settled above Bulla's head and below Vegeta's chin. Two had settled at his other side. Three were at his feet. One was clutching his calf. One was curled into a ball between his legs. And one was actually sprawled across his lap. His knuckled tapped haphazardly against the armrest behind his head as Bulma walked into the room, holding onto a cup of hot chocolate. The two made eye contact and Bulma had to cover her mouth with her hand, earning a heated glare from her husband. Soundless laughs made their way from his wife as she set her mug down and actually turned around, trying to get the mental image from her mind with no success. She had to leave the room and walked back into the kitchen, laughing fully now but trying not to be too loud. Five minutes later and she managed to walk back into the room, and purposely avoided Vegeta's gaze because she was fairly certain that he would attempt to shoot laser beams from his eyes at her if she did.

"How was the movie?" she asked, biting on her knuckle so she wouldn't laugh again. Vegeta didn't answer, and instead glowered at the ceiling. He really hated cats.


	8. Day 008: Culture Shock

**Author's Note: **Wooh! Chapter eight. :D I'm so excited because I love this series so far. I'm not really too sure how I feel about this one. I've always had this idea in my head that the way Bulma interpreted love and the way Vegeta did were completely different. Her way was completely human, and his way was completely Saiyan, and the two ultimately clash against one another. Vegeta, not being the most vocal of men, could only explain it with the truth and make it so Bulma could understand. So I hope that's what I portrayed here. xD.

Let me know what you guys think! I love hearing from you guys, and thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed so far. It really means a lot to me. You guys are awesome! (:

**Website: **ay-vb . sakura . ne . jp/_top . html  
1. Erase the spaces between the words and the periods. Obviously. xD.  
2. The website is in Japanese, but that's okay. At the top there is a list of words in English. Click on GALLERY.  
3. Left hand panel is a bunch of words, in Japanese. But the numbers 365 are obviously numerical so you can read them. Click it.  
4. There's now a drop hand box thingy to the left, and again the numbers are numerical so don't worry about not being able to read the title of the picture. Just follow along with the numbers. Click number EIGHT for this drabble!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama, and I am just playing around with them. I also do not own the FanArt that I am using for this drabble series. I'm not quite sure who made them, because I can't read Japanese. But I'm sure the name is on the website somewhere and the pictures belong to him/her/them. Whoever. xD. I am just using the pics for inspiration.

* * *

**Like Clockwork (365 Days)**

_Day 008: Culture Shock_

It was a good thing that Bulma wasn't a Saiyan; because when it came her temper she had absolutely no control. When she was angry she would scream, throw things, punch whoever was closest to her, and attempt to make everyone around her as miserable as she was. Her current victim was none other than Vegeta, who was sitting on the edge of their bed and wishing that Bulma would just shut up and allow him to sleep. The couple had started arguing more than an hour ago, and the prince was over it.

"Jeez, I'm not asking you to confess your love for me to the entire world. It would just be nice if every once in a while you would show me. I don't understand why you can't understand that," Bulma protested once more, laying flat on her back behind Vegeta, completely frustrated. Vegeta snorted and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose and willing his headache to go away.

"Show you? You don't want me to show you, you want me to repeat three human words that I don't agree with," he shot right back. "I would think that with how smart you claim you are, you would understand that. I cannot, and I do not, understand the concept of your human 'love'. It's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard in my life."

"Ugh! How could you say that when you have no idea what it means?" she asked him, crossing her arms. Vegeta was silent for a moment while he took in a deep breath, his irritation level rising.

"I don't have to experience something to _see_ it, woman. You claim that this love has several levels to it. It can be between friends, family, or lovers. You tell me it's the feeling of happiness and contentment you get when you're with someone, or how you constantly think of them and you want them with you. How you're sad when they're sad, scared when they're scared, and happy when they're happy. Correct?" Vegeta asked, his voice rough with annoyance.

"Yes, and you're telling me that you can't tell me that you feel those things for me?" she asked accusingly, propping herself up on her forearms to look at him. He wasn't facing her, so she couldn't see his face, but his body was as stiff as a board.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, because if I'm not mistaken, you and scar face were once 'in love' were you not? Where is he now?" Vegeta snapped, turning his head to face her. She went completely still and mustered up the meanest glare she could.

"Vegeta, that's not fair," she started. "Yamcha and I _were_ in love. Past tense. That's not-" she started, only to be cut off by a deep growl coming from the prince.

"Pathetic! There should not be a past tense. Ugh, I don't know why I'm having this conversation with you. If you want 'love' so much maybe you should go retrieve the weakling," Vegeta said heatedly, hoping that the woman got his point. Bulma stared at him with wide eyes, feeling a burning sensation behind them. She blinked back tears and let out a breath of air, lying down on her back again and staring up at the ceiling. The two were quiet for a minute while Bulma sorted her thoughts, and then she just got mad. With a yell she started to viciously kick Vegeta's back over and over again.

"You are such an idiot! I don't want Yamcha you ass! I want you! And I want to know that you want me!" she yelled out, a few tears escaping and running down her face. The kicking, obviously, didn't hurt Vegeta. But the thought behind the action pissed Vegeta off as he turned and grabbed her ankles so fast Bulma didn't even see him move. With a growl he yanked her closer to him, her legs now around his waist as he changed his grip from her ankles to her wrist, holding them above her head and looming over her with a snarl.

"You have no understanding, do you?" he asked between clenched teeth, not waiting for an answer. "You and I are mates by Saiyan standard, which is the better standard than your stupid 'love'. As long as there is breath in me there will never, ever be another. No matter how much you piss me off, no matter how stupid your arguments get, no matter how much trouble you are, you are the one," Vegeta explained, getting angrier by the second. Bulma had gone slightly wide-eyed and her mouth slightly agape, listening intently to the angry Saiyan above her. "You and I belong to each other in body, heart, mind, and soul. If anyone were to try and change that, I would kill them. Do you understand? You are _mine_, and only _mine_."

Bulma stared at Vegeta for a long while, neither saying anything. There was no hidden agenda in Vegeta's eyes, and to be honest, there wasn't even any romance there. Bulma watched in astonishment as she realized that he wasn't trying to be sweet or romantic. He wasn't trying to console her or soothe her with reassurance of how he felt. Vegeta had of course told Bulma that she was his on several occasions, but she assumed it was just a possession thing. Staring hard into his onyx eyes she could see now that the possession was only a part of it, and a very small part at that. Love didn't translate in the Saiyan language or their culture; it wasn't as stable or as pure as the bond between two life mates. And without even realizing it, Vegeta had said the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to Bulma without even trying to, without that even being his intention. He was just explaining the difference, and why his concept of 'love' would never match a human's concept of the same word.

"Yours…" she breathed out, blinking back tears once more, rotating her wrist that was still in Vegeta's hands and trying to get him to let go. After a second he did, and stood up, her legs still around his waist.

"Mine," he told her, staring down at her. His anger had diffused a bit, but he was still incredibly annoyed. With a sigh Bulma sat up and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's torso, laying her head directly over his heart. Vegeta tensed at the contact and looked down at her in confusion, wondering what the hell she was up to.

"Mine," she repeated, her lips tracing over the skin on his chest. She pressed a kiss over his heart and traced meaningless circles on his back. "Mine," she said a little louder, and with more strength. Vegeta stared at her for a moment and sighed, amazed that she actually understood what he was saying. It wasn't the first time they had this argument, and he sincerely hoped this would be the last time.

"Yours," he told her, running a hand through her hair and pulling her head back. Leaning down, he pulled her into a heated kiss and pressed her body into his. Bulma kissed him back, her head spinning and her heart feeling like it was going to burst inside of her chest. Her frustration completely gone, and the only thing left inside of her was complete happiness and peace. Not to mention unabashed lust that Vegeta was stirring within her, pushing her back onto the bed the Saiyan climbed on top of her, never breaking their kiss.


	9. Day 009: Blue

**Author's Note:** This one was a bit difficult to write. xD. But I hope you guys like it! Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you keep them coming. Because I love them. And I love you. (:

Enjoy!

**Website: **ay-vb . sakura . ne . jp/_top . html  
1. Erase the spaces between the words and the periods. Obviously. xD.  
2. The website is in Japanese, but that's okay. At the top there is a list of words in English. Click on GALLERY.  
3. Left hand panel is a bunch of words, in Japanese. But the numbers 365 are obviously numerical so you can read them. Click it.  
4. There's now a drop hand box thingy to the left, and again the numbers are numerical so don't worry about not being able to read the title of the picture. Just follow along with the numbers. Click number NINE for this drabble!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama, and I am just playing around with them. I also do not own the FanArt that I am using for this drabble series. I'm not quite sure who made them, because I can't read Japanese. But I'm sure the name is on the website somewhere and the pictures belong to him/her/them. Whoever. xD. I am just using the pics for inspiration.

* * *

**Like Clockwork (365 Days)**

_Day 009: Blue_

Bulma Briefs hummed to herself, a nice pip in her step as she walked into her bathroom. Her morning had started horribly, but now that it was in the afternoon and she gone out and reinvented herself, she was feeling wonderful. And why shouldn't she? She was in her thirties and looked like she was in her twenties. She had an amazing son who was getting smarter and smarter every day. She had more money than she knew what to do with, unbelievable fame and success, and two loving parents that have always been there for her. The only pain in her side was her son's father, who had to be the biggest jerk in the entire universe. Frowning at her reflection in the mirror, she thought back to that morning when the two had argued and Vegeta had made the rudest comment about Bulma's hair. Considering how Vegeta knew just how vain Bulma was, it was really a bad idea for him to make such a comment.

She removed the dress she had worn that day, as well as her jewelry, while looking in the mirror the entire time. At first she wasn't sure how well she would like this new haircut, because she had never had her hair this short before. But she had to admit, she really liked what it did for her neck, shoulder, and collarbone. Her neck looked longer, her clavicle looked more pronounced, and her shoulders looked softer. She ran her fingers through her hair that now ended at the nape of her neck, enjoying the look the more she looked at it. Smiling, she decided to shower and get ready for the dinner party her mother was throwing.

Vegeta let out an exhausted grunt as he shut the gravity room down, letting out a huff of air and heading towards the exit. Grabbing his customary towel, he quickly wiped the sweat off of his face, shoulders, chest, and neck and then wrapped the towel around the back of his neck, grabbing onto each end with his hands. Walking through the house, he avoided the main living room and kitchen, knowing that Bulma's mother would be in there getting ready for the dinner party Dr. Briefs was throwing. No doubt Bulma would be attending, and no doubt she would try to make Vegeta attend as well. The only thing that might even tempt the prince was his growling stomach, and not for the first time he cursed the fact that he had to eat so much because of his Saiyan genes.

Reaching the bedroom, he aimed for the closet on his side of the room and kicked his shoes into it, discarding the socks into the laundry basket, as well as his soaked under armor shirt that he trained in. Left in his gym shorts, he was already aware that the woman was in the bathroom, but the shower was free and that was what he wanted. Entering the room, the woman was seated at the built in vanity that held all of her make up products. Vegeta had insisted that she not clutter up the sink space with her crap, and she eventually agreed and had a vanity build into the bathroom next to the sink. She sat on the plush chair with a small pink towel wrapped around her frame, a smaller white towel wrapped around her head. Upon the door opening, she unconsciously gripped her towel closer to her, shielding her body away from Vegeta. They stared at each other for a moment before Vegeta shut the door behind him and headed for the shower.

"Well hello to you, too," Bulma said under her breath. Vegeta's ears heard it anyways and he paused, turning to face her slightly.

"Still irritated, are we?" he asked mockingly, a knowing smirk on his face. Instead of giving him the reaction she knew he was waiting for, she sent him a knowing smirk back.

"Actually, I feel fantastic," she told him, aware that he couldn't see her hair since it was wrapped up in a towel. The response wiped the smirk from Vegeta's face and he replaced it with a frown and narrowed his eyes. That definitely wasn't normal. It was only on rare occasions that the prince prodded at Bulma's looks, because it made her feel the same way he felt when she prodded at his pride. It was a cheap shot, but it worked. She had shut up, threw something at him, and stormed out of the room. As far as Vegeta was concerned, that was a win. The look she was giving him now, however, sent his mind reeling. She was either planning something or had already done something, and he wasn't sure which one made him more nervous. "Well, you better get in the shower. You smell," she told him, playfully sticking her tongue out at him and returning to the mirror where she began to apply her make up.

Staring at her a moment longer, Vegeta scoffed and discarded his shorts, stepping into the shower. He was halfway through with it when he heard Bulma's hair dryer turn on, and he rolled his eyes. Knowing her, that thing would be on for quite a while, and he hated that noise. Blocking it out, he continued on with his shower, not even aware that the hair dryer had turned off long before it should have. Turning the water off, he stepped out and immediately wrapped a towel around his waist, using his ki to dry himself off. Bulma had stood from the vanity, and Vegeta took a look at her out of the corner of his eye, and then headed for the door. He stopped short, however, and nearly snapped his neck in half turning to stare at Bulma. In return, Bulma pretended as if she didn't see him and checked her appearance in the mirror. Her hair and make up was down, and now all that was left was for her to get dressed.

"Woman…" Vegeta said quietly, gaining her attention. Vegeta was staring in astonishment at what was left of Bulma's hair, nearly hating the way her eyes widened in innocence.

"Yes?" she asked, releasing the towel from her body and letting it fall to the floor. Vegeta couldn't answer. He couldn't even breathe. A wave of lust his the Saiyan, and he nearly scowled in annoyance.

"Your hair…" he finally said after a moment, looking at where her fingers gently touched the back of her neck.

"Do you like it?" she asked, a soft smile on her face. Once again Vegeta didn't know how to answer, taking her question into consideration as he looked at her. He had enjoyed her long hair greatly, and even enjoyed it when it touched he shoulders. It was still long enough for him to really run his fingers through it, or to fall onto his face or his chest. But there was something about the shortness of her hair. Her neck looked longer, making her pulse stand out a little more to his eyes. Her shoulders were more rounded, and her clavicle stood out a lot more. She looked like a goddess, which Vegeta never told the woman for the simple reason that she knew it already.

"You cut your hair just to spite me?" he asked her with a frown, leaving the bathroom. Bulma smiled and followed him, heading for her closet and pulling out her dress for the night. It was long, blue, beautiful, and would fit her haircut perfectly.

"No. I cut my hair because I wanted to, and because I know it looks fantastic," she told him, completely ignoring the fact that her husband rolled his eyes at her vanity. She pulled on a matching pair of royal blue lace bra and underwear; aware that Vegeta's eyes were practically glued to her. She slipped the dress on, extremely pleased with herself. It had a short 'V' in front that really showed her clavicle off nicely, and a longer 'V' in the back, which showed off the slope of her neck and her shoulder blades. "Hey, think you can zip this up for me?" she asked Vegeta, looking at him over her shoulder and through her new bangs. Vegeta debated before walking up behind her, carefully taking the zipper at the end of the dress and slowly pulling it up. "You coming to dinner?" she asked quietly.

"I don't really want to," he answered honestly, turning her around to face him.

"Well, if you do come, I'll make it up to you afterwards," she said, wrapping her arms around her still very much naked husband. He captured her lips a second later, lightly backing her up against the wall and running his hands over her shoulders and the back of her neck. Leaning down, he placed heated kisses on her collarbone and the hollow of her throat, his mouth latching onto her pulse a second later. Bulma let her hands roam over Vegeta's chest, loving the fell of his muscles contracting beneath her fingertips. Pulling his head up for one last kiss, Bulma pulled away and pressed her forehead against his. "So you'll come?" she asked, a small smile on her face. She reluctantly detangled herself from the Saiyan and opened up her jewelry box, putting on a thick diamond bracelet, diamond stud earrings, and a simple diamond necklace on.

"Fine. What is the attire?" he asked gruffly, heading to his own closet.

"Formal, but since you live here, you can get away with slacks and a dress shirt. Just tuck it in and roll up the sleeves. You don't have to wear a tie either," she said, pulling on silver strappy heels, heading for the door. "I'll meet you downstairs. Oh, and Vegeta?" she said, gaining his attention at the door. He grunted in response and looked at the coy smile on her face, and narrowed his eyes once more.

"The color theme is blue," she teased, winking at him and then leaving to help her mother finish getting everything ready.


	10. Day 010: Sushi

**Author's Note:** Okay! Double digits now. Wooh! I want to give a huge shout out to 'Piccolo is green' for being totally awesome and starting up a community with me. We both feel that these pictures are a GREAT way for anyone to expand and work on their writing, to help with writer's block, and to give the V/B community more amazing fics to read. So if you want to be a part of the community (whether as a writer or a follower) the link is on my profile under the 'Community' tab. If I happen to come across anymore stories using these photos, I will add them to the community. But if you're reading these (or Piccolo is green's version) then PLEASE let us know so we can add your story to the community archive! I hope you enjoy this one, because I enjoyed writing it. :3

**Website: **ay-vb . sakura . ne . jp/_top . html  
1. Erase the spaces between the words and the periods. Obviously. xD.  
2. The website is in Japanese, but that's okay. At the top there is a list of words in English. Click on GALLERY.  
3. Left hand panel is a bunch of words, in Japanese. But the numbers 365 are obviously numerical so you can read them. Click it.  
4. There's now a drop hand box thingy to the left, and again the numbers are numerical so don't worry about not being able to read the title of the picture. Just follow along with the numbers. Click number TEN for this drabble!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama, and I am just playing around with them. I also do not own the FanArt that I am using for this drabble series. I'm not quite sure who made them, because I can't read Japanese. But I'm sure the name is on the website somewhere and the pictures belong to him/her/them. Whoever. xD. I am just using the pics for inspiration.

* * *

**Like Clockwork (365 Days)**

_Day 010: Sushi_

It was sushi night at the Brief's house, and everyone in the house was absolutely starving. Out of all the things that Bunny made, sushi tended to take the longest since there was no other dish, she had to make so many, and a lot of different variations. She was feeding herself, her husband, and her daughter. That alone wasn't really all that bad. But she also had to feed Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulla. And they each had been peeking into the kitchen all day as if they've never eaten before in their life. Bunny of course never minded, as she was always glad to be visited by her grandchildren and even Vegeta didn't mind being around her as much as usual.

"Alright everyone, dinners ready!" Bunny called out, setting the last plate of sushi on the table. Five seconds later and everyone was seated around the table, Bunny handing everyone their silverware. It was always funny to her how Dr. Briefs and Vegeta were the only two to use chopsticks, everyone else opting for forks. For a while it was pretty quiet in the house as everyone was concentrating on their food. Bulla, the newest addition to the taste of sushi, was really enjoying it and squirming with delight every time she placed a piece in her mouth. Trunks and Dr. Briefs kept complimenting Bunny on her cooking, also requesting that she do this more often. Vegeta was paying attention solely on his food, though occasionally would share a look with his wife.

Bunny and Dr. Briefs finished their share first, Dr. Briefs setting the cleaning bots to work as soon as everyone had left the kitchen. The two said goodnight and left for bed, Bunny definitely ready to relax after standing on her feet almost all day. Bulma finished next, sitting back and patting her full belly, shaking her head at how much food was left. The three Saiyans would make quick work of it though, and she got up to go turn a movie on. The three Saiyans remained in their seats, happily eating sushi.

The only bad thing about Saiyans and food is that eventually the food disappears but the Saiyans are still there. Despite her size, Bulla could eat just as much as her older brother and her father, and she was determined to stay with them until there was nothing left. Trunks wasn't about to let his little sister show him up, and Vegeta was just hungry and pretty much ignored the two demi-Saiyans. Eventually, there was only one piece of sushi left, and three pairs of eyes staring at it with the intention of eating it. The three were silent, contemplating their next move.

"I'm the oldest, and I can kill both of you. It's mine," Vegeta started, heading for the sushi piece with his chopsticks. A fork stopped him from picking it up.

"I'm the cutest. It's mine," Bulla countered, staring hard at her dad. Bulla went to stab the sushi piece with her fork, but was stopped by another fork. She looked up to see her older brother glaring at her.

"I'm the first born. So it's rightfully mine," he countered, looking between Bulla and his father. All three scowled and narrowed their eyes, the two children looking way too much like their father, who didn't break eye contact and glared at his children. The clock ticked on and the three waited, each of them patient and each of them wanting that last piece of sushi. They were Saiyans, and they were competitive. And to allow anyone other than themselves to eat that sushi would mean to admit they were second best. And that just wasn't an option.

"It's been half an hour, you guys can't still be eating?" Bulma asked, walking into the kitchen. She stopped short when she noticed how tense everyone was, and she took a look at the last piece of sushi sitting in the middle of the table. The three Saiyans were surrounding it, glaring at one another and their eating utensils all blocking one another from moving. None of them even noticed her as she walked up to the table. She looked between each of them, their seriousness, and their need to beat the other two. She rolled her and walked away, leaving them to it. Unfortunately, she didn't make it back to the couch before the yelling started. All three voices were raised, and Bulma could hear the sound of utensils smacking into one another. With a groan she went into the kitchen once more.

"It's mine!" Vegeta yelled, getting angry. His children needed to learn when to stand down.

"It's mine!" Bulla exclaimed, unable to comprehend why the two boys didn't let her have it. She was a princess for crying out loud and she believed she deserved it.

"You're both wrong, it's mine!" Trunks shouted, not willing to give up. He had put up with years of his dad's crap and now years of Bulla's and he deserved that sushi. Bulma stabbed the piece of sushi with her fork, and with lightning speed she popped the food in her mouth, closing her eyes in delight. It was dead quiet as the three Saiyans stared at her. Trunks looked dejected, Bulla looked like she was in shock, and Vegeta looked like he wanted to stab the woman.

"Well, what do you know? Looks like the Queen wins," she said with a playful wink, leaving the three to gape after her.


	11. Day 011: the Sting of Betrayal

**Author's Note:** This one was a lot of fun for me to write. I just love writing with Trunks being the one to view everything. :D If I haven't mentioned it before, 'Piccolo is green' has created a set of one-shots/drabbles based off of these pictures as well and I highly suggest that you check them out because they're awesome. We've also set up a community where anyone else who is doing the same can have their stories posted there and anyone who enjoys reading them can follow our stories there. The link is in my profile underneath the Community tab. :3

Enjoy!

**Website:** ay-vb . sakura . ne . jp/_top . html  
1. Erase the spaces between the words and the periods. Obviously. xD.  
2. The website is in Japanese, but that's okay. At the top there is a list of words in English. Click on GALLERY.  
3. Left hand panel is a bunch of words, in Japanese. But the numbers 365 are obviously numerical so you can read them. Click it.  
4. There's now a drop hand box thingy to the left, and again the numbers are numerical so don't worry about not being able to read the title of the picture. Just follow along with the numbers. Click number ELEVEN for this drabble!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ or anything like that. That all belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the pictures I'm using for inspiration. They belong to their respective owner(s).

* * *

**Like Clockwork (365 Days)**

_Day 011: the Sting of Betrayal_

Trunks was certain that one of the reasons why his parents got along so well was because they both had way too much pride. He was also certain that too much was pride was also one of the reasons why they fought so much. Being nine-years-old, it wasn't hard for him to figure out the way the relationship between his parents worked. They picked on each other, they pushed each others buttons, and they got on each others nerves. They picked each other apart but would beat down anybody else who tried to do the same thing. They butted heads all day long and then at night they would do gross things that made Trunks a little sick to his stomach to think about. On more than one occasion he had caught the two adults in a predicament that was unsuitable for Trunks to witness, and was pretty sure that was why he was so screwed up.

But if there was one thing that his parents were, it was protective. Of each other, and of Trunks himself. Of course his mother wouldn't have any problem admitting to such a thing, but his father would just look at Trunks as if he spouted two heads if he mentioned the idea to him. Not that it mattered. He liked that they were so protective of each other, and he liked that he inherited his parent's pride. Despite the problems their pride had given the whole family, Trunks took the bad with the good and wouldn't have his family any other way. This morning was a bit hectic for the boy, unfortunately.

He had been watching television with his grandparents and his father when his mother came in, pulling out the pins she put in her hair to keep it out of her eyes when she was working. He took notice of her coming in, as did his father, before both men returned to the television. There was currently some movie on about a political war criminal, which was the only reason why Vegeta was watching it in the first place. Bulma passed the four and went into the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of water and sitting on the arm of the couch next to Vegeta. The movie only had a few minutes left, and they passed pretty quickly. When it was over, Dr. Briefs got up and stretched, Trunks hearing a few of his bones pop.

"You going to bed now grandpa?" the boy asked, placing his head in his hand.

"I think I just might," Dr. Briefs replied, looking to Bunny as the news came on.

"Tonight's breaking news focuses on the Briefs family, who is certainly not new to the media life. Heiress to the company Bulma Briefs has once again found herself in the spotlight with only two weeks until the launch of a secret product she's been working on for the past year, the only thing said about the project is that it deals with Capsule Corporations engineering department. We do have a shot of Bulma leaving the Capsule Corporation building in the city, and here's that shot now," the news anchor said, the scene changing from the station to the Capsule Corp building. Bulma stepped out with two well-built bodyguards on either side of her, and she pushed her sunglasses onto her face. With a stoic face she and the two bodyguards pushed past the mass of people that circled around her, the three making their way towards the town car.

"Miss Briefs! Miss Briefs!" one of the news member called out, attempting to shove a microphone into Bulma's face. "Can you tell us anything about this new product you'll be launching soon, anything at all?" the guy asked, getting as close as he could to Bulma while one of her bodyguards held his arm out, not letting the guy in too close. They reached the car and one of the men opened up the door for her, the news guy desperately calling out for her. "Miss Briefs!" he called out, earning a sharp look from Bulma. She took the microphone from him and placed it into the man's shirt pocket.

"It's Mrs.," she explained curtly, getting into the car. The bodyguard shut it and went around to the driver's side, the second man moving around the other side to slide in next to Bulma.

"Mom, you can turn this crap off," Bulma announced, slightly irritated. Bunny moved to get the remote, but the next line stopped her as it went back to the news anchor.

"But what Mrs. Briefs doesn't seem to know is that her company may be facing a potential leak," he explained, causing everyone in the room to stop moving and giving their full attention to the television screen. "It has come to our attention that there is a leak in the Capsule Corporation team who plans to reveal Bulma's ideas and entire process of her new invention to the media. When this member will contact us, we aren't sure, but we assume it will be before Bulma has launched her product," the anchor said, turning to face his co-worker who nodded in agreement.

"Could this be a purpose leak? Maybe some sort of sell gimmick that Capsule Corp is using to launch their product earlier than expected?" she asked him, earning a shrug from the male.

"That could very well be it or there could be a genuine leak in the company. Regardless, it seems Mrs. Briefs will once again be under heavy scrutiny. In other news-" he started, not getting very far because Bulma had picked up the glass vase on the table next to her and threw it as hard as she could at the television, the glass shattering and causing the television screen to crack as well.

"And I liked that TV, too," Dr. Briefs grumbled, already knowing that his daughter was going to destroy it. She was up in a flash and pacing around the living room, visibly shaking from how angry she was. "Bulma, honey, there's really no way to deal with this sort of thing. Every once in a while you hire a bad employee and they slip through the cracks, you couldn't have known," he started, sharing his own experience. Bulma shook her head, feeling so angry that she could scream.

"No, no-" she told him, her voice cracking in anger. "I have spent an entire year working on this-," she continued, trying to find her voice but found that she couldn't. She picked up another object to throw, but a sudden tight grip on her wrist stopped her, the object disappearing. Trunks turned around to back of the couch and peeked over it, watching as his father gripped her wrist in his hands and pinned them to her side.

"Wrecking the house won't help you, woman," he told her gruffly. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath, attempting to calm herself.

"What will you do?" Bunny asked, giving Bulma a concerned look.

"I'm going to find out who it is," she said gravely, her voice low. Bulma placed her trust in each of her employees, and leaks in the company were always hard for her to deal with. It hadn't happened a lot, but the two times it has happened since she's taken over most of the company had left her deeply trouble, and now there was a third potential leak. She didn't take kindly to betrayal and she blinked back tears.

"Sweetheart, it'll be okay. It really will," her father assured her, stepping closer to her. Vegeta released her hands as her father reached for them, gripping them tightly within his own.

"Leaks happen to every company, and we aren't any different. I know you're upset and I know you want to get this guy, but don't do what you did last time. You nearly made yourself sick," he explained. Bulma looked away from him for a moment and sighed, finally looking to the floor and nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay," she told him, sniffling a little.

"It'll be alright," he told her again, pulling her into a hug. "What do you want to do?" he asked her then, taking note of the time. She noticed as well.

"It's too late to do anything right now, so I'll make some calls tomorrow. Call a meeting and figure out what the team wants to do," she said dully. "You guys can go to bed now."

"You sure honey?" Bunny asked, stepping up behind Dr. Briefs. Bulma crossed her arms and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going to put Trunks to bed and then get some sleep myself," she answered. Trunks hopped down from the couch then and ran to his mother, instantly reaching for her hand, which she accepted.

"Okay, well goodnight then," Dr. Briefs said, ruffling Trunks's hair before turning and heading for his bedroom. Bunny kissed Trunks's forehead, and then Bulma's.

"Goodnight sweetheart," her mother said quietly, earning a smile from her daughter.

"Night guys," she called out to them, heading up the stairs with her son's hand in her own. Vegeta followed them up after shutting the light off, stopping to lean against Trunks's doorframe while she tucked him into bed.

"I'm sorry, mama," Trunks told her, still holding onto her hand. She sighed and sat down at his feet, nodding.

"My dad's right, it happens to every company," she explained, but Trunks looked perplexed and then thoughtful.

"Want me to blast him? The police will never catch me," he offered, earning a chuckle from his mother.

"That's quite alright, I don't need to turn my son into a hit man," she teased, leaning in to place a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you though."

"Night mom," he told her, then the boy looked to his father. "Goodnight dad," he called out, watching as his father turned his attention from his mother to him, nodding in response. Bulma shut the lights off and then left, following Vegeta to their bedroom. Trunks let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling, sleep pulling at his consciousness. He knew it was going to be rough in the house for the next couple of weeks, but he hoped this guy was caught before he leaked any information. He knew that despite his mother agreed not to go overboard with this that she would. Her pride wouldn't allow her to do anything else. Curling into his bed and pulling the blanket tighter around himself, Trunks fell asleep.

A week passed and Trunks honestly hadn't seen much of his mother, which was to be expected. He helped his grandmother carry a basket of food out into the backyard, everyone deciding to eat lunch outside today since it was so nice. Vegeta was carrying another armful of food while Bunny hauled out the rest, setting everything up on the picnic table. Dr. Briefs had taken his food the lab, so it was only Bunny, Trunks, and Vegeta eating. Vegeta pulled a huge bowl of nikuman towards him, the pork filled buns being one of his favorites. After Bunny finished she headed inside to begin cleaning up, Bulma walking outside a few minutes later.

Trunks took a good look at his mother and noticed how tired she looked. She had bags under her eyes and she just looked generally unhappy. Sitting at the table and pouring herself a cup of lemonade, she pulled a nikuman out of his father's bowl and began munching on it. Trunks the noticed his father, and got incredibly tense. Vegeta's eyes were narrowed and an angry look clouded his eyes as they were looking directly at the arm Bulma had just retracted. Bulma finally noticed him, and followed his line of sight to the bruise that was peeking out from under her sleeve. She seemed a bit embarrassed as Vegeta dropped his nikuman back in the bowl and held her arm out, pulling the sleeve up. Trunks leaned forward to get a better look, noticing that the bruise looked a bit like a handprint. That wasn't good. His father looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"It's nothing," she said softly, pulling her arm back.

"Bulma…" Vegeta trailed off, his voice dangerously low. The fact that he said her name instead of 'woman' was a clear sign of how mad he was, and Trunks debated on if he should just leave.

"Tomo was the one who was going to leak the information," she started to explain, picking at the bun in her hand for a moment before taking another bite and slowly chewing, eventually swallowing. I found out, and then he found out I was pressing charges and we got into an argument. When I tried to leave, he grabbed my arm to stop me. He wasn't trying to hurt me; he was just trying to talk to me. I was just too mad to listen…you know how I get," she finished, looking from the table to Vegeta. "It doesn't hurt," she assured him, her voice nearly a whisper.

"Where is he?" Vegeta asked curtly.

"Probably with his attorney. We have a court date next week," she answered, placing her nikuman on a napkin and letting her shoulders sag. She looked tired as she pulled her arm back from Vegeta and set her hand on the bench beside her. "I hate this," she admitted heatedly. "I put my trust in these people for years, and then something like this happens and it makes me angry that I can't just run the damn company all by myself. Betrayal sucks," she said, muttering the last part. Vegeta looked at her in silence for a moment before shaking his head and returning to his meal. And then he said something in his native language, which Trunks hadn't fully learned yet, that caused Bulma to stare at him with slightly wide eyes. She responded in Saiyan, and he looked to her with a nod. Trunks looked at them both with confusion and slight annoyance. He hated when they did that.

"Sure you don't want the boy to just kill him? It might make you feel better," Vegeta said then, earning a smile from both Trunks and his mother.

"I'll totally do it, too!" he announced eagerly, but Bulma was shaking her head.

"Stop it, you two are terrible," she said. "I just want to eat and then take a nap. Tomo can rot in hell for all I care," she said bitterly. Trunks agreed and finished up his food, missing the movement of his father. After he chugged the rest of his lemonade, he wiped his mouth off on the arm of his shirt and stood up, holding onto his plate and silverware.

"Feel better, mom!" he announced, heading inside. On the way in he dropped his spoon, and he turned to retrieve it. Upon standing up, he now noticed that his father had placed his hand over his mother's while he continued to eat, Bulma looking down at their joined hands for a moment before smiling and taking a sip of her own lemonade. Trunks turned back around and headed inside, a huge smile plastered onto his face.

Full of pride and protectiveness, Trunks wouldn't have his family any other way.


	12. Day 012: Shopping

**Author's Note:** Honestly, I'm not sure how I feel about this one. xD. It was difficult to write, and there are parts of it that I really enjoy and parts of it that I think is total trash. So, let me know what you think. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and enjoy!

**Saiyan Terminology is located at the bottom of the story.**

**Website: **ay-vb . sakura . ne . jp/_top . html  
1. Erase the spaces between the words and the periods. Obviously. xD.  
2. The website is in Japanese, but that's okay. At the top there is a list of words in English. Click on GALLERY.  
3. Left hand panel is a bunch of words, in Japanese. But the numbers 365 are obviously numerical so you can read them. Click it.  
4. There's now a drop hand box thingy to the left, and again the numbers are numerical so don't worry about not being able to read the title of the picture. Just follow along with the numbers. Click number TWELVE for this drabble!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama, and I am just playing around with them. I also do not own the FanArt that I am using for this drabble series. I'm not quite sure who made them, because I can't read Japanese. But I'm sure the name is on the website somewhere and the pictures belong to him/her/them. Whoever. xD. I am just using the pics for inspiration.

* * *

**Like Clockwork (365 Days)**

Day 012: Shopping

"Absolutely not," Vegeta answered without hesitation, ignoring Bulma's whines of protest as he got into bed. Bulma climbed in as well, not even bothering with shorts as she slipped on one of Vegeta's shirts and pressed herself up against the Saiyan's back.

"But Vegeta-" she started, only to be cut off by her husband.

"I said no."

Bulma pouted and unconsciously pressed a kiss to the back of Vegeta's neck. "It's not like I ask you to do this all the time. But it's going to be Bulla's first Christmas and I always go by myself! You don't help with the decorating, you don't help with the tree, and you don't ever help wrap the presents. The least you could do is take a few hours out of your 'busy' day and shop for presents with me."

"I could, but I don't want to. So I won't," Vegeta responded curtly, crossing his arms and refusing to look at her. He hated when she wore his clothing because it made it difficult for him to not tear it off of her. He had gone shopping with her twice since he first came to the planet known as Chikyuu, and he couldn't stand those two trips and he'd be damned to do it a third time when there would be even more people crowding into the blasted building she called the 'mall' because of all the holiday sales going on. He refused.

"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded, more than a little miffed at the prince's noncompliance. "Would you just-" she attempted to convince him, but was cut off when Vegeta turned around faster than she could blink and had her back pressed firmly into the mattress, her wrist pinned above her head and a rather irritated Saiyan looking down at her.

"No."

"But-"

"No!" he finally yelled out, causing Bulma's mouth to snap shut. The two glared at each other in silence for a moment before Bulma yanked her hands free, pushing her hand into the Saiyan's chest. He recognized that as the signal for him to get off of her and allow her to move, which he did begrudgingly. Bulma was angry, and he knew it. But he was going to stand his ground and not let this woman make him do something that he really didn't want to do.

"Okay," Bulma began slowly, sitting up slightly to look Vegeta in the eyes. "You don't have to go. I'll go Christmas shopping by myself, again. You can stay here and be completely unproductive in your children's lives, _again_," she told him heatedly. Vegeta glared angrily at the woman, his pride rearing its ugly head as she scolded him.

"Waste of my time," he responded hotly, turning to lay on his side again with his back facing her. Bulma let out a frustrated groan and laid down, her back now facing Vegeta's back.

"Fantastic," she mumbled darkly, shutting off her bedside lamp and willing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

Sunlight was streaming into Vegeta's eyes, which was confusing to him since he was usually up before the sun. Cracking his eyes open, he noticed he had turned in the night and was now laying on his stomach, his arms underneath his pillow and his face towards Bulma's side of the bed. Which was why the sun was now bothering his eyesight. Bleary with sleep, he turned his face away to take a look at the alarm clock on the bedside table, only to find that there weren't any numbers displayed on the screen. Removing his arm from beneath his pillow he grabbed the thing and brought it closer, inspecting it. Was it broken?

With a grunt the Saiyan pushed himself onto his elbow, turning the object over in his hands. It didn't look broken. His eyes followed the cord and he sat up, his toes curling against the carpet beneath his feet as he moved the bedside table out of the way. With a frown he noticed that the clock had become unplugged, and he sat back a little and looked between the clock and the plug. He didn't understand why it would suddenly become unplugged like that, and then he noticed that Bulma wasn't lying in bed with him. She had somehow gotten up before he did, and he narrowed his eyes at the alarm clock. A second later and the door opened, the woman herself strolling in and heading straight for her closet.

"Forgot my jacket…" the blue haired woman mumbled to herself, pulling it out of the closet and heading back for the door, completely ignoring the Saiyan who was glaring at her.

"Did you unplug the alarm clock?" he asked her, his voice still rough with sleep. She paused at the door and turned to face him slightly.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, leaving without waiting for an answer. The tone in her voice answered his question and with a snarl he slammed the alarm clock back onto the table, standing up and rubbing his hands over his face. If that was her attempt at payback for his refusal the night before, then she had another thing coming because while it was incredibly annoying it wasn't enough to make Vegeta go with her. Pulling on a long sleeve shirt he hurried out of the room, catching Bulma in the living room talking to Trunks and glaring heavily at her. The teen looked between his parents and then shook his head, knowing something was up already.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked her, clearly annoyed as he crossed his arms. Bulma turned her attention from Trunks to his father, staring at him with a rather blank face.

"How well do you know me, Vegeta?" she asked him then, causing him to hesitate. She did have a point, and now he was incredibly wary and annoyed with what else she would wind up doing. She turned to leave without waiting for a response, ignoring the growl Vegeta let loose.

He was going to wind up flipping out on her if she kept up with this attitude. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

The door slammed and Vegeta cursed, his foot tapping with agitation against the wood floor of the living room. Trunks pressed his lips into a tight line, feeling rather awkward and just wishing he could leave. He attempted to move from the couch, but his father was already standing next to him, glowering down at the fifteen-year-old.

"Morning dad," Trunks said pleasantly, already able to _feel_ his father's agitation in the air.

"Where is your sister?"

"Grandma has her. She's running some errands and took Bulla so mom could go wherever she went," the younger prince explained, hoping his dad wouldn't take his anger out on him. Not that Trunks didn't mind sparring with his father on a normal basis, but he hated it when he sparred with his father when he was frustrated with the boy's mother. It was a particularly rough beat down that Trunks wasn't really looking forward to.

Vegeta seemed to consider this, lightly pacing in the living room. "Where exactly did she go?"

"Uh…I actually have no idea…" Trunks answered thoughtfully, looking towards the front door with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to track her ki though."

"To hell with it. I don't care anyways," Vegeta muttered, turning to head towards the kitchen. He would get some food and then work out his frustration in the gravity room. Trunks let out a sigh of relief when his father disappeared from sight and he turned the television off, getting out of there as soon as possible and heading towards the opposite side of the compound. He may not have known where his mother was going, but he knew where she had been this morning. And his father was going to be even angrier in about half an hour.

* * *

Vegeta hit the console so hard that his fist left a dent in the material, Vegeta angrily grinding his teeth together. She had made the gravity room inoperable, and upon tearing the hatch to the controls open, Vegeta was completely astonished to see that Bulma had rewired everything six ways from Sunday. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to fix this, and Vegeta let out a frustrated yell that sent his ki in every direction, causing small dents along the wall in the entire room. He couldn't believe the audacity of that woman, and as soon as she got home she was going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble. She couldn't just break the things that he used because he wouldn't go shopping with her. He should have known that she'd act like a child when she didn't get her way.

The prince pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb, completely agitated. Leaving the gravity room, Vegeta escaped to the library, knowing at the very least there were several war books he could read while waiting for that blasted woman to get home. Stepping into the massive library, Vegeta quickly found the book he wanted and then he noticed he wasn't alone. Trunks was sitting at the one table in the corner of the library, up against the window. His nose was buried into a thick electrical engineering book, his hand holding onto a pen while it scribbled notes in one of his many notebooks. He hadn't even noticed Vegeta.

"Boy," Vegeta said loudly, causing Trunks to drop his pen and book as he jumped in his seat, his eyes flashing from sea blue to that turquoise blue of a Super Saiyan. He stared at Vegeta with wide eyes for a second and then let out a breath of air.

"Dad, don't do that!" he yelled, narrowing his eyes at his father who smirked and crossed his arms.

"You know better than to let your guard down like that. You deserved it," Vegeta justified. Trunks scowled and took in the title of the book his father chose and smiled at the choice. Anything that involved violence, war, crime, politics, or mystery his dad would read over and over again. "Aren't you on break? Why are you doing homework?"

"Mom's orders. Gave me a hypothetical scenario involving electrical engineering. Something is wrong with this product and I have to figure out what it is and what the best way to fix it," Trunks recited, picking up his pen again. Vegeta scoffed at the mention of his mother, and Trunks knew it too. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "If you're in here, it means you found out what she did to the Gravity Room…"

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" his father asked, taking a step closer to the table and narrowing his eyes.

"You know, when you guys use me to fight with each other, it's not cool. At all. Just so we're clear." Trunks looked up at his dad, taking in his appearance. His parents were crazy. "She told me not to tell."

"That woman-" Vegeta started, getting angry all over again. Trunks cut him off however.

"That woman is your life mate, and you made her mad because you can't bother to spend a few hours with her outside of this house. Even worse is you can't do an activity involving your two children that your life made gave birth to," Trunks said snidely, already aware of the death glare he was receiving from his father. Shutting his notebook and textbook, he stacked them and picked them up, pocketing his pen.

"You'd do well to watch yourself," Vegeta told him curtly, and Trunks nodded, finally looking at his dad.

"Yeah, you can kill me. I get it. Forget I said anything," the fifteen-year-old said, heading towards the door. He stopped halfway there and turned to face his father, who was peering at him over his shoulder. "You know, I recall someone telling me that as an adult, sometimes you have to do things you don't want. Out of respect or something like that. Was that you or was that Chibi buzzing in my ear again?" Trunks asked, not bothering to wait for a response as he turned on his heel and left his father to brood.

* * *

Bulma stepped into the house completely out of breath. She had spent the morning at the Sons house, deciding that she needed to get away from Vegeta and hang out with her childhood best friend instead. Goku's infectious happiness and personality was more than enough to take her mind off of her jerk of a husband for a few hours. The afternoon had been spent getting pampered at a spa and then some heavy shopping. She had gotten presents for her parents and every single one of the Z fighters. The only presents left for her to get was for her children and Vegeta, and the latter she was debating on not getting him anything at all. Not that he'd care either way. Carrying twenty plus bags was physically demanding, and Bulma dreaded the walk from the living room to her bedroom.

Halfway up the stairs and Bulma had to stop again, giving her arms a rest. For some reason she was feeling incredibly drained and tired, and irritated as all hell too. There were times when she was envious of her children's Saiyan genes, and she found herself once again cursing her human weakness. She was also just tired of her life lately. Her kids were wonderful of course, but between Vegeta and her work she was just feeling unfulfilled and extremely tired of everything. She went to pick up the bags again, but rustling to her right caught her attention as she jumped slightly at the sight of her husband. Vegeta picked up most of the bags without looking at Bulma, leaving the lightest two behind for Bulma to carry. She watched him head up the stairs and with a tired sigh she picked up her two bags and followed him to their bedroom, setting the bags down with the rest of them near the closet. The two stood in silence for a minute before Bulma fidgeted.

"I shouldn't have messed with the Gravity Room like that. I have the rest of my shopping to do tomorrow, but it won't take long. So, I'll fix it as soon as I get home," she told him, taking note of his tense posture and his unwillingness to look at her. She figured he was extremely pissed and didn't feel like arguing tonight. Taking off her jacket and her shoes, she grabbed her pajamas and headed into the bathroom to change. Stepping out of the dress she'd worn that day and pulling on her pajamas, Bulma decided the best course of action was to just go straight to bed without arguing. She had taken off her make up and was halfway through brushing her teeth before she realized she was crying. Rinsing her mouth out and placing the toothbrush away, Bulma placed her hands on the sink and squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry. It hated crying and it always made her feel stupid and embarrassed.

She hadn't even heard Vegeta come into the bathroom, but she was suddenly turned around and pulled into his arms. Her body, as always, fit against his like a puzzle piece and she couldn't resist wrapping her arms around his waist and hiding her face in the Saiyan's chest. Vegeta didn't say anything; he didn't need to. His actions had always spoken for him and his character when his words couldn't, and tonight wasn't any different. The prince placed soft kisses over Bulma's shoulder and neck, wrapping her in an iron grip. The couple stayed like that for several minutes before Bulma sniffed and wiped away the last of her tears. Her frustration wasn't about the shopping. It wasn't even about Vegeta himself, but rather the bond between the two.

"Seven years ago you were taken from me and I felt like I was slowly going insane and dying," she whispered, refusing to meet his gaze but instead hid her face in the crook of his neck. "You sacrificed your life for me and for Trunks and I hated myself for it. Afterwards, when everything was over and you were here again, I promised myself that I would never let anything hinder or break the way that I thought of you, and that I felt for you. Seven years later and I feel like you and I are worlds apart, and I don't have anyone to blame but myself."

Vegeta's heart hammered inside of his chest, his arms moving to Bulma's waist to lift her off of the ground as her legs went around his waist. Silently he returned into the bedroom, crawling onto the bed and gently laying Bulma down and laying half on top of her. He pulled her into a tight embrace and captured her lips with his own, kissing her fervently and frantically.

"Du en mise cha toir kwon-sum ar cheann saol, ashayam," Vegeta whispered against her lips. Bulma intertwined her body with Vegeta's and kissed the hollow of his throat, letting out a tired sigh and letting her head rest against his arm.

"I know. It just doesn't feel like that sometimes and I don't like it. But I suppose it's a human thing, to feel like this every once in a while," Bulma explained, her hands tracing the scars on the prince's back. "Don't worry about the shopping thing, it really isn't that big of a deal."

Vegeta stared at her for a moment before laying his head down to sleep, still clutching her body to his. The couple laid in silence for a while, content in each other's company. And then his conversation with Trunks from earlier popped into his head and he scowled. "I'm not sure if it's a good thing that Trunks is so much like us or not."

Bulma laughed and looked up at her husband, figuring that Vegeta would find out the part their son played earlier that day. "Yeah, he's definitely trouble," she agreed. Vegeta grunted in agreement, still annoyed at the boy.

* * *

The next morning Bulma woke up and got ready for the day, pulling on her jacket and shoes and heading for the door. Vegeta was gone when she woke up, and she figured he'd be eating right about now. She definitely felt a lot better, but she had some serious thinking to do about the way their relationship was, because right now she didn't like it. Vegeta had the ability to _show_ how much he cared about her, but it was only when she was in distress and acting the way she was last night, and that wasn't good. She had to find a way to close this gap with him, and she had to do it soon. She just wished that her faith in them would be rewarded more often. So wrapped up in her thoughts, she almost didn't notice the man in question leaning against the wall next to the front door dressed in jeans, a shirt, shoes, and a jacket.

"Vegeta?" she asked, offering a questioning gaze. Vegeta pushed off of the wall and opened the door, motioning for Bulma to lead the way.

"You said you still had some stuff to get today, didn't you?" he asked, sincerely hoping that she wouldn't make a big deal out of this. She stared at him with wide eyes for a long time, and Vegeta fidgeted under gaze and looked away, warmth creeping up onto his cheeks.

"You're so cute when you blush," she said softly, a big smile slowly gracing her face.

Vegeta pouted. "I am not cute." Bulma grinned in response and left the house, grabbing onto Vegeta's shirt and tugging him along towards the car.

* * *

**Saiyan Terminology:** Alright, so there is no actual Saiyan dictionary. In the series their language is printed as circles and triangles with lines through them and little dots below or above them. You also never really hear it spoken, because everyone speaks the 'universal' language (which is apparently English). That being said, there are several theories as to how the Saiyan language should be spoken and how it should sound. Most people think that it should be a mix between Latin and Klingon (anybody who knows what Star Trek is should know what a Klingon is and how they sound but for those that don't, Klingon sounds like extreme German. Meaning if you listen to someone speaking German, up the harshness by two and that's the Klingon language).

I, however, think it's a little different. As I said, the language is never spoken in the series, but it's highly improbable that Vegeta doesn't know his home language and I would assume that he would eventually share this knowledge with Bulma and eventually they would speak it to each other. So I basically made my own version of the language for the set of series I have for my Ryuukatsu Project (my rewrite of the entire series) since it delves into Saiyan history and what not. Like I said, I didn't like Klingon and strict Latin, but I did believe that the Saiyan language was a bit harsh sounding but in a fluid way rather than the broken way of Klingon, if that makes sense.

So it's basically a jumble of Latin, Vulcan (another Star Trek reference), and Gaelic. I've spent years putting together the language (because I have no life) and it's set up in a way that sentences aren't meant to be translated word by word, but rather the meaning of the sentence as a whole.

**Du en mise cha toir kwon-sum ar cheann saol, ashayam**: This sentence basically translates to **You and I will always be of one life/bond, beloved/mate**.


	13. Day 013: Prelude to Majin Vegeta

**Author's Note:** Alright, to be honest... this drabble was not at all where I wanted to go with this picture. I don't know what happened. xD. It started out fine and then I finished and was rereading everything and was like...what the HELL did I just write!? But it fits. And I like it. So I'm gonna post it. I hope you like it as well. Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it and I can't wait to hear from you guys once more. Enjoy!

**Maddy: **Thank you for your review! To answer your question, yes, I have updated this every day so far. The first day I started posting these I posted seven in one night (don't ask because I have no idea why). And ever since I've posted at least one chapter every day if not more. xD. So that's why it's probably always on top, but I'm glad you've decided to read them! :3

**Website:** ay-vb . sakura . ne . jp/_top . html  
1. Erase the spaces between the words and the periods. Obviously. xD.  
2. The website is in Japanese, but that's okay. At the top there is a list of words in English. Click on GALLERY.  
3. Left hand panel is a bunch of words, in Japanese. But the numbers 365 are obviously numerical so you can read them. Click it.  
4. There's now a drop hand box thingy to the left, and again the numbers are numerical so don't worry about not being able to read the title of the picture. Just follow along with the numbers. Click number THIRTEEN for this drabble!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ or anything like that. That all belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the pictures I'm using for inspiration. They belong to their respective owner(s).

* * *

**Like Clockwork (365 Days)**

Day 013: Prelude to Majin Vegeta

He could never go back to sleep once woken from a nightmare. He woke with a bit of a start, his heart clogged in his throat and his mind delirious as to where he was. He was way too tense for his liking, and when he opened his eyes they had already darkened in remembrance of his past. He felt the warm body next to his and for a split second he was taken back to Frieza's ship with a whore sleeping next to him in the same fashion. His head turned ever so slightly to look at the blue haired woman next to him, frowning at himself. Bulma was many things, but a whore she was definitely not. He stared at her sleeping figure for a while, unable to look away for some unfathomable reason.

Fortunately, this nightmare didn't cause Vegeta to go into one of his 'episodes', but it left him feeling unsettled. Despite the connection with the woman besides him, he felt like he needed to leave. As to where and for how long, he couldn't really say. Gently retracting his arm from her, he moved from the bed so fast that it didn't even more as he shifted, and now he stood at the end of the bed and doing everything he could to _not_ look at her. He looked around the room in silence, their room, and was suddenly very angry. The all too fresh memory of the way he used to be was fresh in his mind and he wondered just why the hell he was still living on Earth, and even worse living some domesticated life as if he actually belonged here.

He had changed from his sleeping pants to his blue suit before he even realized what he was doing, and as he reached for his boots he hesitated, his mind reeling and shuffling through thoughts faster than he could really process them. Vegeta didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, but with an angry grunt he grabbed his boots anyways and sat in the computer chair at Bulma's worktable. He just needed some fresh air, to just get out of the house for a few hours. He had been feeling cooped up lately and he figured that perhaps that was the reason for these strange thoughts. He had to get away from her scent that infested inside of his brain and made everything hazy. For once, he needed to be thinking clearly.

He stood and walked to his dresser, staring at the white gloves sitting on top of them. He hadn't worn them in a while, and the thought made him angry all over again. He had worn these for a reason, but lately he hadn't felt the need to. With a sudden fierce determination he all but shoved his hands into the gloves, clenching his hands into fist as he stared down at them. The unsettled feeling grew worse, and suddenly Vegeta was vehemently wishing he had never landed on this backwater planet. He hated it. He hated the humans, he hated their traditions, he hated how they thought, and he hated their weakness. He hated living on the same planet as Kakarot and yet could do nothing about the power gap between them since the man had decided to stay in the world of the dead. But the tournament was coming up and Kakarot had made it clear he would be coming back for a day to compete.

His vision traveled from his hands to the mirror, and he was nearly taken by surprise by what he saw there. It wasn't the Vegeta he had slowly turned into over the years, but instead it was the Vegeta that had visited Earth for the very first time. His eyes were so very black and glinted in the dark, and Vegeta suddenly craved blood. It was what he knew. It was what he was used to. It was what he needed.

He snarled as his reflection and quickly turned on his heel and stepped into the doorway, placing his hand on the frame and pausing only for a moment to look back at the woman who was still sound asleep. She trusted him whole-heartedly, and if he wanted to he could wake her and look into her eyes as he strangled the life out of her. She could do nothing to stop him. With a sudden feeling of dullness and a sense of deformity making itself present in the Saiyans' brain, he narrowed his eyes at her sleeping figure. He didn't want this family he had unknowingly gained. That wasn't who he was. He was a killer and a monster.

And she was a fool.


	14. Day 014: Absurd Nonsense

**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been a while since I've updated. About two months. xD. I meant to update sooner, but when I stopped updating I had crap going on and then Christmas was here and I was super busy. And then I forgot. Don't look at me like that, I didn't mean to! Anyways, here's chapter fourteen and I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. I love hearing from you. Because I love you. (:

**Website: **ay-vb . sakura . ne . jp/_top . html  
1. Erase the spaces between the words and the periods. Obviously. xD.  
2. The website is in Japanese, but that's okay. At the top there is a list of words in English. Click on GALLERY.  
3. Left hand panel is a bunch of words, in Japanese. But the numbers 365 are obviously numerical so you can read them. Click it.  
4. There's now a drop hand box thingy to the left, and again the numbers are numerical so don't worry about not being able to read the title of the picture. Just follow along with the numbers. Click number FOURTEEN for this drabble!

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Like Clockwork (365 Days)****  
**_Day 014: Absurd Nonsense_

Even on a good day Vegeta would never be able to comprehend or understand humans and why they did the things at they did. They celebrated 'holidays' such as Christmas or Halloween or New Years or Birthdays, as for why…well, Vegeta couldn't fathom. What was the point or the significance to these days? Who the hell knows, but the humans made a big deal out of it every single year. But it wasn't just the holiday seasons that humans made a weird fuss over; they even did weird things on normal days. Things like dates, shopping, preparing food, and worrying about anything and everything. They went out to places like the 'movie theater' and the 'mall' or the 'park'. Bulma called it recreational fun. He called it absurd nonsense.

A particular 'event' that Bulma was obsessed fell under the shopping category. She had an obsession with fabric, patterns, prints, jewelry, accessories, and the way it all looked on her. Everybody knew she was vain, including her, but even Vegeta just could not understand why she needed _so many fucking clothes._ She called it a fashion sense. He called it absurd nonsense. He understood the want for having more than one item of clothing, however if _need_ be he could get by with just one item. But under no circumstance could he understand her want AND need to have as many clothes as possible. He just couldn't seem to wrap his brain around it.

Bulma threw yet another dress down onto the bed, the amount of clothes thrown around the room totaling to at least the one hundred mark. She had nearly dismantled her closet (which was almost as big as the room itself) looking for something to wear. There were handbags and shoes and hairpieces thrown haphazardly all over the place, and about every 'type' of dress had been strewn over the floor and the bed, even the dresser and her work table and chair.

Normally, the woman knew what she wanted to wear and that was the end of that. Occasionally, she would go through everything she owned and decide what she wanted to keep and what she wanted to give to 'charity'. And then there were events like this, when she couldn't make up her damn mind about whatever dress she wanted to wear. The occasion? A fucking lunch 'date' with Kakarot's harpy.

For the tenth time that day he asked her why she couldn't just pick one and go, and she had simply informed him that he should shut his 'trap' because he didn't know what he was 'talking about' because he had the 'fashion sense' of a two-year-old and he should just stick to things he 'did' know like 'training' and 'eating' and finding enjoyable ways to 'torment people' or letting his 'testosterone' get out of control. He mashed his teeth together and contemplated ignited all of her clothes with a ki blast, seriously debating whether or not it was worth it.

She pulled on a short beige dress with thin straps and stopped what she was doing, tilting her head this way and that in the mirror. She turned to the side and examined herself, and then the opposite side. She even turned so her back was facing the mirror as she looked at herself over her shoulder. She made an appreciative noise and turned this way and that ever so often, picking up an off yellow handbag and holding it next to her dress. She seemed to take a liking to it and turned, digging around through the mountain of clothes and yanking out a pair of off yellow strappy heels, placing them on her feet. She turned back to the mirror and checked the entire thing, a satisfied smile on her face.

"That's what you're going to wear?" he asked, his left eyebrow twitching haphazardly in annoyance. Out of everything she owned, _that _was the dress she was going to go with? Her smile fell and she shot him a dirty look.

"Yes. It's cute."

"You are insane."

"I thought I told you to shut your trap!?" she yelled, opening her handbag and placing a few things in it. He was going to retort when another thought crossed his mind and his face darkened ominously.

"You're not going to pick this shit up before you leave, are you?" She answered by giving him an innocent look, and he felt like he wanted to strangle her.

"Well…I'll program the bots to do it." The bots would take forever, and he wanted to _fucking sleep._

"Don't be surprised if you come home with no clothes," he threatened as she finished gathering her things and walking up next to him. She glared at him but didn't say anything on the matter.

"I'll see you when I get home." She reached up and playfully pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips before winking at him. "It's a girl thing, Vegeta. Not to mention a human one. You wouldn't understand," she told him, patting his arm in some bizarre condolence, as if Vegeta actually gave a rat's ass.

"Absurd nonsense," he said between clenched teeth.


	15. Day 015: Waiting for the End

**Author's Note:** Woohoo! Another update. Not sure how I feel about this one. Meh. Let me know what you think! A huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I really appreciate it and I love you for it. Seriously. (:

Enjoy!

**Website: **ay-vb . sakura . ne . jp/_top . html  
1. Erase the spaces between the words and the periods. Obviously. xD.  
2. The website is in Japanese, but that's okay. At the top there is a list of words in English. Click on GALLERY.  
3. Left hand panel is a bunch of words, in Japanese. But the numbers 365 are obviously numerical so you can read them. Click it.  
4. There's now a drop hand box thingy to the left, and again the numbers are numerical so don't worry about not being able to read the title of the picture. Just follow along with the numbers. Click number FIFTEEN for this drabble!

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Like Clockwork (365 Days)**

_Day 015: Waiting for the End_

There was never any logical reason why dark scenes of the past would suddenly haunt Vegeta's mind. He never knew what the trigger would be; he never knew what they were brought on by, and he never know how long the barrages of scenes would last. The only thing he could do is grit his teeth and try to get through it without having an 'episode'. His body tensed in preparation as his mind clouded over, the room around him starting to grow dark, the last image he had of the 'real world' was Bulma looking at him with knowing eyes and a concerned frown.

The world went dark and he was falling too fast for him to brace himself, and his body felt like lead when he finally crashed into a heap on the ground. Gritting his teeth, he opened his eyes to a familiar room, a room he wished vehemently to never see again. A familiar ache made itself present in his body, as the Saiyajin was suddenly able to feel the extent of whatever injuries he sustained, a muffled groan coming from his mouth.

"Get up," a harsh voice commanded him. His eyes snapped to the right and he saw Zarbon standing over him, eyes narrowed and trained on the prince's battered body. "I said get up."

Vegeta twitched and then moved, grunting in pain as he shakily stood up from the floor. On the other side of the room was Dodoria, looking on with a pleasurable smile plastered onto that ugly face of his. And in the center of the room, still sitting in his hover chair, was the tyrant Frieza. And even though Vegeta's mind remained as it was in present day, the reflective surfaces around the circular roomed showed Vegeta to be several years younger and beaten to hell and back.

"Don't you see, Vegeta? No matter how hard you try, or how hard you struggle, you will never be able to beat me. You can't hardly touch Zarbon," Frieza taunted him with a laugh, pointing an accusing finger at the Saiyan. "Of course, I can hardly blame you for your actions. You're a stupid monkey, and like all the other stupid monkeys, you seem to be unable to comprehend when you're facing a superior."

Vegeta's teeth mashed together in annoyance. He wasn't sure exactly what the date was, and quite frankly he didn't care. Attempting to reassure himself that this was only a nightmare never helped, but instead of playing out the scene as it should have gone, Vegeta went for the simpler route that allowed the dream to end quicker, which was to piss the tyrant off. So instead of answering, as he should have done, he instead opted for a subtle, "Fuck you."

Zarbon was on him in an instant, growling and cursing at Vegeta and punching him over and over again for his 'impudence'. The prince defended himself as best he could, which wasn't much thanks to his current state, but he'd be damned if he allowed himself to roll over and take it. Over the sound of Zarbon beating him, Vegeta grunted and turned his attention back to the tyrant who was frowning and looked quite upset.

"Zarbon, enough!" he suddenly shouted, Zarbon stopping what he was doing and immediately released Vegeta back onto the floor and backed up, his eyes narrowing. Vegeta coughed and watched with some slight amusement as blood pooled onto the floor from his mouth, and steeling himself, he stood up once more. He turned his attention to Frieza. "Tell me, what's the meaning for this peculiar behavior, Vegeta?"

"Maybe he's just having a bad day," Dodoria suggested.

"You're all pathetic," Vegeta said darkly, his eyes trained on the tyrant. Frieza stood from the hover chair and without a second thought jumped down, arms crossing as he stalked up to the prince. Vegeta's body tensed and prepared itself for the pain that was about to come.

"You stupid monkey, do you not realize with whom you're speaking to?" Frieza asked with narrowed eyes. "I hope you reconsider this behavior, regardless of the reason, otherwise you might find yourself to regret it."

Vegeta contemplated his next words as he bent forward slightly, not backing down from Frieza what so ever. "I said, _fuck you_." He didn't feel the initial hit, but by the time his brain realized what was happening to him he could barely stop himself from screaming out in pain. Frieza had the tip of his tail embedded in the Saiyan's shoulder, and with a malicious look in his eye he dragged his tail downward. Zarbon and Dodoria were behind the Saiyan, holding him down as best they could as Vegeta yelled out and struggled, dark spots clouding his vision as the tail dug deeper, now about halfway across his torso. There was a huge ringing in his ears and someone calling out to him, but he couldn't make out who it was. He struggled further, gasping for breath as Frieza's tail finally ran out of room to cut through, and he retracted the tail that was now covered in the prince's blood.

The open wound bled profusely, covering the lower half of Vegeta's torso in blood and even painting the floor in bouts of red. There was something yanking on his hair as his head was tugged back, and he could hear Frieza hiss in his ear, "You will learn your place, monkey. Don't ever forget that you belong to _me_." Vegeta's vision clouded even further and that voice from before was louder, and to the prince it sounded oddly familiar.

"Come back to me," it whispered, tempting Vegeta's pain stricken body. The room around him started to fade, as did Dodoria and Zarbon. And finally, _finally_, Frieza's smirking face disappeared and Capsule Corp came back to him. Panting hard and both of his hands clutching at his skin over his torso, Vegeta thrashed against Bulma, trying to close the imaginary wound. Bulma watched carefully as his hands moved quickly over at the biggest scar on his body, as if he was trying to stop it from reopening. She uttered nonsensical words of comfort in his ear and held him as best she could, waiting for it to be over.

"I can't—" Vegeta muttered, struggling to speak.

"Yes you can. Fight it. Come back to me," she whispered to him, one hand smoothing over the scar he was still messing with. His body convulsed several times as he struggled, and then finally his body simply gave out and he let out a groan as his hands fell to the floor and his body slackened in Bulma's grip. His breath was shallow and quick as the fog cleared from his eyes. The room had been cleared of all of its previous occupants save for Bulma and Vegeta, and Vegeta noticed the couch he was sitting on had been broken in half and he was now sprawled out on the floor.

"Dammit," he muttered, feeling completely drained and exhausted.

"Wasn't so bad," she murmured against his ear, helping him sit up. He grunted but didn't answer, and instead pushed himself up off the floor. He was still feeling shaky and drained, but he wasn't about to let her half carry him all the way to their bedroom. He just wanted to get cleaned up and go to sleep.

"I'm gonna go shower," he told her, turning to leave. She titled her head to the side, understanding his need to be alone and the need to help himself and nodded, programming a cleaning bot to start cleaning up the living room.

"Alright. I'll be up in a little while." And as if nothing had ever happened in the first place, Bulma carried on with herself, not paying Vegeta any attention. For that the prince was silently grateful, and so he headed up the stairs and began the process of purging the memory from his brain.


	16. Day 016: Clutter

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! So sorry for the long wait between chapters. I've had a lot of stuff going on, which I'm sure you're not really interested in hearing. xD. This one is pretty short, but I felt like it would have gone on as a ramble if I made it any longer. The next one will be pretty long though, since it's a pretty hot and heavy chapter. I'm excited! I hope you enjoy. Thank you SO much for those of you who have reviewed. Reading them really inspire me to keep writing and to keep this going. I love you guys. :3

**Website: **ay-vb . sakura . ne . jp/_top . html  
1. Erase the spaces between the words and the periods. Obviously. xD.  
2. The website is in Japanese, but that's okay. At the top there is a list of words in English. Click on GALLERY.  
3. Left hand panel is a bunch of words, in Japanese. But the numbers 365 are obviously numerical so you can read them. Click it.  
4. There's now a drop hand box thingy to the left, and again the numbers are numerical so don't worry about not being able to read the title of the picture. Just follow along with the numbers. Click number SIXTEEN for this drabble!

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Like Clockwork (365 Days)**

Day 016: Clutter

With a grunt Bulma placed a rather heavy basket up onto the shelf, and with a sigh of relief she finally wiped the imaginary dust off of her hands and looked around with a satisfied smile on her face. Her lab was now completely and totally spotless. She had gotten up earlier that day with one purpose in mind: to declutter her lab. Sure, it had taken hours longer than she wanted it to take, and she even had to implement a lot of her mother's OCD in order to make everything look the way she wanted to, but now it was spotless and looking pretty.

With a quick stretch she pulled out a fresh piece of blueprint paper and set it on the drawing table, grabbing a few utensils to start with, she began to sketch out the newest upgrades to the gravity chamber. The door to her lab opened a few minutes later, Bulma figuring it was probably Vegeta, but after a moment she realized her visitor hadn't said a word. With a quick turn she noticed that it was Vegeta and he was staring at the floor with an odd look in his eyes.

"Vegeta?" she asked, wondering what was wrong with him.

"The floor," he mumbled, finally looking at her. She raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue. "I didn't realize there was actually a floor in here. I thought it was just a mountain of your crap I was always walking on."

She contemplated throwing a wrench at his big dumb forehead. "Stick to fighting, you make a terrible comedian," she said flatly, turning back to her blueprints. He was behind her almost instantly and chuckling at his victory, however small it was. She ignored him as he leaned over her to take a look at what she was doing, despite the fact that he could only read her handwriting half the time.

"What's this?"

"New upgrade for the gravity chamber," she answered, already forgetting her annoyance at him. He made a noise at the back of his throat and buried his nose at the base of her hair.

"Didn't you just upgrade that?" he asked.

"Are you complaining?" she retorted, trying not to let him distract her. He grunted but didn't argue. "Did you want something?" she asked after a moment.

"Our brat is complaining about the lack of food in the house."

Bulma smirked at her husband. "Well, how about our brat's father go out and forage us some dinner? I'm sure your bear slaying abilities are fantastic." She almost laughed at the look he gave her as he stepped back and crosses his arms. "How could you guys have already gone through all the food my mother packed into that kitchen?" Bulma's parents had taken a vacation trip to Florida, but before they had left Bunny had stocked the large kitchen to the brim with food, not wanting her 'boys to go hungry'.

"Saiyans," Vegeta answered obviously, as if that were the answer to everything.

Bulma pursed her lips in annoyance. "More like pigs. You're gonna get fat."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

She stuck her tongue out at him like a child. She stepped away from the drawing table and grabbed her purse off of one of the counters, rifling through it and pulling out her wallet. She pulled out one of her credit cards and handed it to Vegeta, who looked at the card in annoyance. "Give that to Trunks and tell him to order some groceries, they'll deliver them here. The number is in that notebook next to the phone in the living room."

"Why don't you just do it then?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms again.

"Because I spent all morning cleaning this room and I would like to get these upgrades under way. Besides, Trunks is perfectly capable of doing it. If your people skills didn't rival with that of a cave man, you could do it as well," she argued, determined to get _some _work done before the day was over. Vegeta glared at her. He didn't argue though, which Bulma knew was probably because the work she was working on was for him, but she was thankful for it nonetheless.

He left the room and Bulma got back to work, deciding that she needed to grab a few more things in order to start working on the wiring portion of her blueprints.

* * *

Her stomach was screaming at her to eat something. Bulma checked her watch and whistled when she realized she had been in here for _hours_, but the work had paid off. Despite the fact that it was two hours past dinnertime, she had finished all the blueprints for the upgrade. Tomorrow she could actually start working in the gravity chamber. She started her final adjustment on her last sheet of work paper when the door to her lab opened. Once again there was silence, but this time she didn't have to wait long for her visitor to start speaking.

"Woman, are you serious?" Vegeta asked, clearly annoyed. Bulma blinked and turned, looking at him. His eyes were once again surveying the room, and she followed his line of vision. She squeaked at what she saw, dropping her pencil and taking a step away from the drawing table. The room was an absolute mess. There was stuff thrown about _everywhere._ "This was spotless a few hours ago. What the hell did you do?" he asked, stepping over a box and almost on top of a few gadgets that were lying on the floor. He cursed.

"I don't…" she started, trying to remember. It wasn't uncommon for her to lose herself in her work, and she could admit that sometimes she wasn't aware of the things she was doing. She did, after all, have to go through a few boxes to find the things she was looking for. But she didn't remember dismantling the lab like this. She turned to face Vegeta again. "You didn't come in here and start messing with this stuff, did you? As a prank or something? Because if you did, it's not funny," she stated, frowning at him. Vegeta looked at her like she had grown two heads. He said something incredibly quick and rather harsh in his native tongue before turning and heading back for the door.

Bulma was left standing in the middle of what looked like tornado wreckage. "Now that I think about it, I do remember pulling out a couple of things…" After cleaning everything this morning, she hadn't remembered where she placed certain things. But she was in such a hurry to get back to her work that she forgot to put them back away. "Oops." Vegeta stopped and turned to glare at her.

"You are unbelievable." Bulma let out a sigh and nodded, not arguing with him for once.

"I'm starving. You left me some dinner, right?" she asked, hopeful.

"Not even," he sneered, leaving the room and heading for the stairs. She gaped at him and threw her lab coat off and onto one of the chairs, storming after him. She tripped several times but managed to catch herself before face planting and stopped at the door, taking one last look at the mess. She had worked hard to clean it up and it was all for nothing.

"Well, I'm never doing that again," she muttered, deciding to just forget about it and go find some food.


End file.
